Destination darkness
by SnapeEvans
Summary: Knapp 12 Jahre nach dem Tod seiner Eltern, wird Harry mit einer Person konfrontiert, die ihm in Zukunft sehr nahe stehen wird... Pairing ALE/SS DM/HG, RW/LL, HP/GW
1. Wieder vereint

„Nie wieder! Nie wieder benutze ich dieses scheiß Ding! Es ist schon das zweite mal, dass mir so ein Mist passiert!", schreit Amy und wirft den Zeitumkehrer auf einen nahe stehenden Tisch, wo er zugleich zerbricht. ‚Besser so', denkt Amy, zieht sich aus und steigt in die Wanne.

„Oh shit! Ich hab den Player vergessen!", schreit Amy wieder, steht auf und holt ihren Player aus dem Schlafzimmer, legt eine CD ein und versucht, die Ereignisse der letzten ‚Jahre' zu vergessen.

‚Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein, mich auf ihn einzulassen?', fragt sich Amy und plötzlich fällt ihr etwas ein, was sie beinahe vergessen hätte: Sie musste noch nach Surrey!

‚Ich habe so keine Lust darauf! Ich glaub ich frage Severus, ob er mich nicht vielleicht begleiten würde', denkt Amy, zieht sich an und macht sich auf den Weg zu ihrem ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer, der nicht sehr weit entfernt von ihr wohnt.

5 Minuten später steht sie vor der Tür des Professors und noch bevor sie anklopfen kann, wird ihr schon die Tür geöffnet und ein etwas überrascht dreinblickender Severus Snape steht vor ihr.

„Guten Abend Amy. Womit verdinn ich denn diese Ehre?", fragt Snape mit seinem üblichen Sarkasmus.

„Was soll denn das wieder heißen? Als ob ich dich **nie** besuchen komme!", kontert Amy mit einem leicht beleidigten Unterton. Als Antwort grinst Snape nur und bittet sie rein.

„Kann ich dir etwas bringen, **Engelchen**?", fragt Snape und grinst dabei höhnisch.

Als Antwort bekommt er nur einen finsteren Blick zugeworfen.

„Wenn Blicke töten könnten", grinst Snape, „noch mal: Kann ich dir etwas bringen, **Engelchen**?"

„Du sollt mich nicht ‚**Engelchen**' nennen, Severus! Und by the way: Ich wollte dich eh nur etwas fragen, also danke aber nein danke."

„Was wolltest du mich denn fragen, **Engelchen**?" „**Severus**!"

Amy ist jetzt beleidigt, sie verschränkt die Arme vor ihrer Brust und schmollt.

„Ach, Engelchen! Schmoll doch nicht! Ich nenne dich doch **immer**so."

„Ne, das hast du früher getan!" „Falsch! Ich hab dich bis vor ein paar Monaten so genannt. Was ist den eigentlich los mit dir?"

„Unwichtig!" „Erzähl keinen Mist! Es ist doch irgendwas!"

Amy antwortet nicht, steht auf und geht zur Tür.

„Vergiss es, Severus! Ich muss noch nach Surrey. Einen schönen Abend noch und gute Nacht."

Jetzt liegt es an Snape, Amys Laune zu heben: Er schnellt zur Tür vor und umarmt sie liebevoll( von hinten natürlich!).

„Ach Engelchen! Du weißt doch, dass ich mir nur sorgen um dich mache!"

„Ja das weiß ich. Aber trotzdem…" „Was aber?" „Es ist allein meine Sache."

„Verstanden… Was willst du noch mal hier?"

„Naja, Dumbledore will, dass ich wieder Kontakt zu meinen V…v…v…"

„Verwandten?" „Genau. Aufnehme. Wegen Harry und so. Und deshalb muss ich heute nach Surrey, aber ich habe so keine Lust darauf, allein dahin zu fahren!"

Sie macht einen Schmollmund und Snape weiß natürlich, was das heißt.

„Ja schon gut ich komme mit!"

„Und Severus! Da währe noch etwas!", sagt Amy in einem liebevollem Ton.

Snape macht kehrt und kommt 15 Minuten später in Muggelsachen und mit (oh Wunder!) gewaschenen, zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden Haaren(was etwas an Noyn aus Jeanne erinnert!) wieder.

„Gut so?", fragt Snape und als Antwort bekommt er einen Kuss (auf die Wange versteht sich).

„Wie kommen wir eigentlich dahin?", fragt Snape nach ner Weile.

„Mit meinem Auto natürlich!"

„Und wie lange dauert es?"

„In ca. 2 Stunden müssten wir da sein."

„Zwei? Und wenn wir Stopps anlegen?", grinst Snape.

„Fünf!", grinst Amy, da sie ja weiß, worauf Snape hinaus will.

„Fünf? Unmöglich!", protestiert er.

„Ja multipliziere mit 2 und du hast die eigentliche Zeit."

Beide fangen laut an zu lachen und setzten sich ins Auto, um endlich loszufahren.

Zwei Stunden später halten sie vor dem Privat Drive Nr. 4.

„Ich hab so viel Lust darauf wie auf einen Besuch bei Lochkhard und Lucius zugleich!", stöhnt Amy.

„Noch hat uns keiner gesehen. Du kannst noch umdrehen", grinst Snape, „ aber du hast es Albus versprochen!"

„ Es regnet!"

„Und?" „Ich hab keine Lust!"

„Verwandtschaft!"

„Hä?"

„Kannst du dir **leider** nicht aussuchen!"

„Ja aber man kann sie ignorieren!", grinst Amy und ihre Laune hat sich schlagartig verändert.

„Ja", sagt Snape, „das hat ja die letzten 12 Jahre doch prima geklappt!"

„Na gut, lass uns reingehen, sonst denken ihre Nachbarn noch was."

„Soll ich vorher noch etwas gegen den Regen machen?"

„Willst du Harry in Schwierigkeiten bringen?"

„Hmmm!?"

„Denk erst gar nicht daran!"

Beide steigen aus dem Auto aus und sehen direkt aus, wie zwei begossene Pudel!

‚Ich hätte doch was dagegen machen müssen!', denkt Snape wütend.

„Du hast dir völlig umsonst die Haare gewaschen!", lacht Amy.

„Du siehst nicht besser aus!", sagt Snape und fängt selbst an zu lachen.

‚Also dann, Hals- und Beinbruch, Amy!', denkt sich Amy und geht voraus an die Tür, dicht gefolgt von Snape, natürlich.

Amy klopft kurz an und kaum zwei Minuten später wird ihnen geöffnet und in der Tür steht eine große Kugel.

„Oh, ich glaub ich habe mich in der Tür geirrt. Ich wollte eigentlich zu Familie Dursley",

sagt Amy vorsichtig, denn sie ist sich nicht sicher, ob dieses runde Etwas überhaupt eine menschliche Person ist.

„Mum! Besuch!", schreit das runde Etwas und aus der Küche kommt eine zierliche Frau, dessen Gesicht an Camilla erinnert.

Bei diesem Gedanken musste Amy plötzlich grinsen.

„Ist was?", fragt die Frau.

„Tschuldigung! Du musst dann wohl Petunia Dursley sein. Ich glaub, wir haben vor kurzem telefoniert", bemerkt Amy und kann sich ein lachen nur schwer verkneifen.

„Korrekt. Und wärst du so freundlich mir deine Begleitung vorzustellen?"

„Ja! Ähm, das… das… ist mein…ich meine…das ist…", ‚verfluchte scheiße, warum stottere ich so?', denkt Amy, halb verzweifelt, halb wütend.

„Professor Severus Snape. Sehr erfreut!", Snape hat sich kurzer Hand selbst vorgestellt.

‚Komisch, warum stottert sie denn so?', fragt dieser sich.

„Kommt rein", meldet sich Tante Petunia zu Wort, „Vernon holt nur eben seine Schwester ab. Dudley, hohl doch bitte deinen Cousin runter und tu mir den Gefallen und schrei bitte nicht rum! Du weißt, wie schlecht es mir momentan geht."

„Ja Mum. Bin schon unterwegs!" Und mit diesen Worten geht Dudley los, um seinen Cousin zu holen.

Tante Petunia wendet sich wieder den beiden Gästen zu: „Fühlt euch bitte wie zu Hause."

„Denk erst gar nicht daran!", zischt Amy Snape zu.

„Ihre Worte, nicht meine!", kommt eine grinsende Antwort.

„Setzt euch bitte", Tante Petunia bittet den beiden an, noch vor Magdas Ankunft einen zu heben, um die Stimmung ein bisschen zu lockern.

„Danke, Tante Petunia, aber ich bin am Steuer", lenkt Amy schnell ein.

„Aber ihr könnt doch hier übernachten", schlägt Tante Petunia vor.

„Ähm…?! Nein…äh…Severus und ich…wir müssen…naja uns noch vorb…", weiter kommt Amy nicht, denn sie wird von Harry unterbrochen.

„**Snape**????"

„**Professor** Snape, Harry!", wird er von Amy berichtigt.

„Tschuldigung!", kommt von einem jetzt etwas betretenen Harry.

Bei dem **Stichwort** steht Amy auf und geht auf ihren Bruder(!) zu.

„Hi Harry! Ich stell mich mal kurz vor: Ich bin Amy Lee Evans, Tochter von Lily und James Potter, also: deine ältere Schwester!", na, so locker kann sich doch keiner vorstellen, wenn man verwandt ist und sich 12 Jahre nicht gesehen hat!!!

„Moment mal…! Warum heißt du dann **Evans**?"

„Lange Geschichte!"

„Ich hab Zeit!"

„Naja, wo soll ich anfangen…?"

„Wie wär's beim Anfang?"

„Also: Nach dem Voldemort Mum und Dad ermordet hat und unser Patenonkel nach Azkaban musste, kein Kommentar Severus! Naja also, jedenfalls danach bin ich halt zu den Eltern unserer Ma, wo ich 8 Jahre meines Lebens verbracht habe…"

„Warum nur 8? Was war danach?"

„Grandma und Grandpa hat das Zeitliche gesegnet."

„Und wie kommt es, dass ich bis jetzt nicht wusste, dass ich, wie soll ich sagen…nicht alleine bin?"

„Naja, nachdem ich zu Grandma und Grandpa gezogen bin, wusste ich nicht, was mit dir passiert ist…und ehrlich gesagt, ich wusste noch nicht einmal, ob du noch lebst…"

„Warte mal…", meldet sich Tante Petunia zu Wort, „was dachtest du, dass wir mit Harry gemacht haben?"

„Zum Beispiel: aussetzen, Weisenhaus…noch mehr Beispiele?"

Tante Petunia schaut nun etwas verwirrt und peinlich berührt.

Es klopft an der Tür und rein kommen zwei weitere Kugeln gekullert.

Amy hat sich inzwischen wieder hingesetzt und schweigt.

Harry bleibt im Gang stehen, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt.

Im ganzen Wohnzimmer herrscht nun eine angespannte Stimmung bis Snape diese Stille bricht.

„Also…ähm…räusper…Amy ist momentan etwas angespannt. Ich bin mir sicher, sie hat es nicht so gemeint."

„Dann sollten wir uns mal alle zu Tisch begeben", bemerkt Tante Petunia, damit niemand bloß auf die Idee kommt, wieder zu schweigen.


	2. Tante Magda

_THX für das Kommi, Chaika _

Als sie endlich am Tisch sitzen, versucht Magda Amy in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

„Und Amy, so heißt du doch?"

Amy wirft ihr einen finsteren Blick zu, was so viel heißen soll wie: Ja!Verdammt!

„Also, woher kennst du meinen Bruder und meine Schwägerin?"

„Was geht Sie das an?", keift Amy, sie hatte keine Lust mit ihr zu reden, da sie vorhin mitgekriegt hat, wie diese unmögliche Person mit Harry gesprochen hat.

„Bitte? Wie redest du mit mir? Du bist ja noch schlimmer, als dieser Bengel!"

„ **Dieser Bengel** ist rein zufälligerweise **mein** kleiner Bruder!"

Über diese Aussage ist Magda mehr als überrascht.

„Wie kommt es dann, dass dein Name hier **nie** gefallen ist?", fragt Magda interessiert.

„Wie vorhin schon gesagt: **Geht Sie das etwas an**?", Amy ist schon fast am Schreien.

„Amy, beruhige dich bitte!", versucht Snape Amy zu beruhigen und flüsternd fügt er noch hinzu: „Muggel sind es nicht wert! Besonders nicht so einer, wie **sie**!"**  
**

Plötzlich fliegt eine Eule unter großem Geheule rein. Alle Dursleys ducken sich erschrocken und Onkel Vernon schreit verzweifelt: „Was zu Teufel ist denn das?"

Die Eule setzt sich auf Amys Schulter und streckt ihr ihren Schnabel entgegen.

Amy nimmt den Brief aus ihrem Schnabel und reicht der Eule eine kleine Knabberei.

„Danke Sweety", bedankt sie sich bei ihrer Eule und öffnet den Brief.

„Hey Sev, der Brief ist von Fudge", bemerkt Amy und schaut Snape verwirrt an.

„Persönlich oder was?", fragt Snape irritiert.

„Ähm…?! Ich glaube schon…"

„Was schreibt denn unser lieber Minister?", fragt Snape und man kann ihm ansehen, wie hoch erfreut er über einen Brief vom Zaubereiminister persönlich ist.

Die Dursleys schauen verwirrt und wissen nicht, was sie sagen sollen und Amy fängt an vorzulesen:

„_Sehr geehrte Miss Evans,_

_ich hoffe Sie genießen Ihren wohlverdienten Urlaub! Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie von dem Vorfall vor ein paar Tagen gehört haben, denn das ist auch der Grund, warum ich Sie anschreibe."_

„Das war doch so klar!", meldet sich Snape zu Wort, „bei deinem Verhältnis zu **ihm**…"

„Snape! Lass mich doch bitte zu ende lesen!", meckert Amy.

„Schon gut!" „Danke, Severus."

„_Wie ich bereits erwähnt habe, ist Black aus unerklärlichen Gründen die Flucht aus Azkaban gelungen und ist jetzt eine wandelnde Gefahr sowohl für uns, als auch für die Nicht-Magische-Welt. Es ist zu befürchten, dass Black Ihren Bruder aufsuchen wird, um sich für den Vorfall vor 12 Jahren zu rächen. Ich bitte Sie deswegen inständig, egal wie Ihr Verhältnis zu Black ist, verhindern Sie ein weiteres Massaker. Bitte lassen Sie es nicht zu, dass sich so etwas noch einmal wieder holt! Bitte bestellen Sie Professor Snape und Harry die besten Grüße und melden Sie sich bitte bei mir oder einem Auror, sobald Black Kontakt zu Ihnen aufnimmt. _

_Einen schönen Sommer noch._

_Cornelius Fudge,_

_Zaubereiminister"_

Amy muss plötzlich laut anfangen zu lachen.

„Das ist der größte Mist, denn ich je gelesen habe!!!", Amy fällt es schwer, sich wieder einzukriegen, weiß aber, dass das auf die anderen wirkt, als währe sie ein Psychopath.

„Amy, geht es dir gut?", fragt Snape besorgt.

„Sev, sicher doch…", Amy kommen schon die Tränen vom vielen Lachen.

„Das sieht aber nicht so aus"

„Ok, ich hab mich schon beruhigt…"

‚Wer's glaubt, wird selig', denkt Snape, spricht es aber nicht aus, weil er genau weiß, wie schnell man Amy beleidigen kann.

Magda hat nach diesem Schock ihre Stimme wieder gefunden und fragt, was das gerade eben sollte.

„Naja", fängt Amy an, „das hier ist meine Eule Sweety, sie bringt mir Briefe und so…"

„**Briefe**?", fragt Magda etwas irritiert, „von einer **Eule**? Dazu gibt es doch **Postboten**."

„Oh, Sie wiesen es also noch nicht?"

„Amy halt die Klappe", zischt ihre Snape noch zu, doch leider zu spät.

„Was weiß ich noch nicht?", fragt Magda, immer noch verwirrt.

„Amy ich warne dich! Das könnte unser Untergang sein…!", Amy spürt deutlich die Wut in seiner Stimme und hält die Klappe.

„Ich würde jetzt gerne wissen, wovon ihr beiden redet", regt sich Magda auf.

„Es geht Sie nichts an", bemerkt Amy höhnisch.

Man merkt, dass es Magda nicht passt, dass ihr nichts gesagt wird.

„Magda meine Liebe", Vernon hat ja auch gelernt, wie man spricht, „beachte sie bitte nicht…"

Das reicht Magda. Sie steht auf und fängt laut an zu schreien:

„VERNON! ERZÄHL MIR NICHT, WAS ICH ZU TUN UND ZU LASSEN HABE!

ICH WEIß ES SEHR WOHL OHNE DICH UND ICH BIN KEIN KLEINES KIND MEHR! ICH…WILL…WISSEN…WAS…HIER…LOS…IST!"

‚Nur dumm, dass sie sich so benimmt', denkt Amy und grinst.

Alle sind nun still und lassen sich die Worte Magdas auf der Zunge zergehen. Normalerweise schreit sie nur Harry an und jetzt gleich der Rest der Familie???

Amy und Snape wechseln kurz vielsagende Blicke und Amy murmelt kurz ‚Oblivate' in Richtung der Dursleys.

Kurzer Hand nimmt Amy Harry und Snape an die Hand und flüstert ihnen zu, dass alles was gerade gesagt wurde, nicht mehr angesprochen wird.

„Ich bin nicht dumm!", beschwert sich Snape, „weiß meinst du, warum ich wollte, dass du diesen Zauber sprichst?"

„Meckere nicht rum, Severus!", verteidigt sich Amy, „ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass wir beide das gleiche gemeint haben!"

„Moment! Wovon redet ihr?", Harry ist komplett verwirrt und versteht nicht, was das vorhin eigentlich sollte.

„Harry nicht jetzt, bitte!"

„Aber.."

„Sie haben sehr wohl gehört, was Miss Evans gesagt hat, Potter!", donnert Snape.

‚Na endlich!', denkt Harry, ‚ich dachte schon, er ist verflucht wodern…'

„Ich habe sehr wohl mitbekommen, was Sie vorhin gedacht haben, Potter!", donnert Snape wieder, „denken Sie nicht, ich weiß nicht wie man Leglimentik sinnvoll einsetzt!"

Harry ist geschockt und weiß nicht so recht, was er jetzt sagen soll.

„Am Besten sagen Sie jetzt nichts, ansonsten ist Gryffindor schon im Minus, noch bevor das Schuljahr beginnt!"

„Sev, warum drohst du dem armen Jungen? Neben bei bemerkt, was hat er denn gedacht?", fragt Amy neugierig.

Snape schaut sie genervt an. „Das willst du gar nicht erst wissen."

„Hätte ich sonst gefragt, **Sniffelus**?", grinst Amy, denn sie weiß genau, wie sehr Snape diesen Namen verabscheut.

„Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst…"

„Ja unbedinngt!"

„…er dachte, ich wäre verflucht…"

Amy grinst noch breiter, gibt im keine Antwort, als er fragt, warum sie so grinst und setzt sich brav wieder an den Tisch zu den anderen. Harry und Snape tun es ihr gleich.

Nach einer Weile fängt Magda wieder an zu reden und stachelt auf Harry rum, wie gewöhnlich.

Zuerst beleidigt sie ihn: „Was für ein unmöglicher Bengel! Ich habe nie verstanden, warum ihr in da behalten habt…"

Dann reitet sie auf Lily rum: „Ich sehe es immer bei meinen Hunden; ist in der Hündin der Wurm drin, ist es beim Welpen nicht anders…"

Selbst Snape konnte man ansehen, dass ihm diese Aussage, über die Person, die ihn 5 Jahre lang verteidigt hatte, nicht gefiel.

Zum Schluss fängt sie auch noch an, sich über James herzumachen: „…was sagtet ihr doch gleich, was er von Beruf gemacht hat…?", erkundigt sie sich.

„Naja", flüstert Amy Snape zu, „meint sie außer dich zu schikanieren und sich vor Voldemort zu verstecken?"

„Du vergisst das Wesentliche", flüstert Snape zurück, „er hat ja auch etwas sinnvolles gemacht…"

„Echt?" Diese Aussage war wohl etwas zu laut, denn alle Köpfe sind nun auf Amy gerichtet.

Amy macht eine Handbewegung, die bedeuten sollte ‚privat Gespräch' und Magda geht noch mal auf ihre Frage bezüglich James ein.

„Er hat nichts gemacht", sagt Vernon noch schnell, bevor Amy oder Harry etwas sagen konnten.

„Arbeitslos! Ha! Und ein Säufer!"

Das reicht Amy. Sie steht auf und fängt an rumzuschreien, bevor Harry dazu gekommen ist.

„WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN DU KULLERNDES MISTVIEH! UNSER VATER WAR KEIN TRINKER!"

Alle schauen Amy erschrocken an, bevor der Tisch in die Luft geht.

Snape schreckt hoch um Amy zu beruhigen und um den Tisch sicher zu Boden zu bringen.

Amy, noch ganz rot vor Wut, merkt, dass sie etwas falsch gemacht hat, murmelt noch mal ‚ Oblivate' und versucht sich zu beruhigen.

Snape gibt es auf! „Amy! Du bist momentan ganz durch den Wind! Wir sollten lieber wieder fahren!"

Doch Amy widerspricht ihm und sie bleiben bis zum Abend. „Wird schon gehen…",

versucht Amy Snape zu beruhigen.

Kurz vor 21.00 Uhr machen sich Amy und Snape fertig zum Fahren.

„Ach Harry, da wäre noch etwas…", fällt Amy noch ein, „ihr habt ab kommenden Schuljahr ein neues Schulfach. Stell dich schon mal darauf ein."

Mit diesen Worten verlassen Amy und Snape den Privat Drive Nr. 4 und machen sich auf den Rückweg nach London.


	3. Amys kleines Geheimnis

Auf dem Rückweg sind beide ganz still, bis Snape die Stille durchbricht und fragt:

„Was ist los mit dir? Seit heute Mittag benimmst du dich eigenartig! Du beschwerst dich darüber, dass ich dich **Engelchen **nenne, du hast gestottert, als du mich vorstellen solltest und zum Schluss fällst du über eine Verwandte, die du nie zuvor gesehen hast, her."

„Sie hatte es verdient!", Amy schweigt weiter und konzentriert sich voll und ganz auf die Straße. Sie will nicht, dass Snape mitkriegt, was mit ihr los ist.

Als die beiden in der Straße Spinners End ankommen, hält Amy vor ihrem Haus und meint zu Snape: „Ich glaube du kommst bestimmt zu Fuß nach Hause."

Snape nickt und beide steigen aus.

Snape will sich noch als Gentleman erweisen und bringt Amy bis vor die Haustür.

„Was war denn heute mit dir los?", will Snape noch mal wissen.

„Severus, ich will nicht darüber…"

„Nix da! Ich will wissen, was mit dir los ist!", Snape ist schon fast am Schreien.

„Es müsste eigentlich einleuchtend sein!"

Mit diesen Worten dreht sich von ihm weg und geht ins Haus.

„Weiber!", meckert Snape und macht sich auf den Heimweg.

Auf dem Heimweg macht sich Snape Gedanken über das Gesagte von vorhin.

‚Was meinte sie damit, als sie sagte ‚es müsse eigentlich einleuchtend sein'?'

Diese Frage beschäftigt Snape den ganzen Abend und vernünftig schlafen kann er nun auch nicht mehr.

‚Ob ich vielleicht ihre Gefühle irgendwie verletzt habe?'

„Ahhh!!!" Snape steht auf und reibt sich den Kopf, „so kann ich unmöglich schlafen!"

säufz ‚ich muss mit ihr reden', denkt Snape, steht wieder auf und macht sich auf den Weg zurück zu Amy.

_Zur gleichen Zeit ein paar Häuser weiter_

‚Wieso geht es mir jetzt so beschießen? Seit ich wieder zurück bin, muss ich andauernd an ihn denken!' säufz ‚Ich glaube, ich sollte ins Bett'

Und genau in dem Moment, als Amy aufstehen will, klingelt es an der Tür.

‚Wer ist das denn um diese Zeit?', fragt Amy sich noch und ist wenig überrascht Snape vor der Tür zu finden.

„Guten Abend. Ich will mich für diese späte Stör…", fängt Snape an, wird aber unterbrochen,

„Spar es dir und komm rein."

Die beiden begeben sich ins Wohnzimmer und Snape setzt sich unmittelbar gegenüber von Amy, die ihn gespannt anschaut.

„Also", beginnt Amy, weil ihr die Stille nicht geheuer ist, „wie komme ich zu der Ehre, dass du mich noch so spät besuchst?"

„Ich hab nachgedacht"

„Nachgedacht? Du?"

„Ja ich"

„Worüber?" Amy kann sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Über das, was du vorhin gesagt hast"

„Das da wäre…?"

„Ich würde gerne wissen, was du damit gemeint hast"

Amy sieht ihn mit einem Wie-blöd-kann-man-nur-sein-Blick an und fügt hinzu: „Ich…du…du solltest wissen, was ich damit meine!"

Amy, selbst überrascht über das, was sie gesagt hat, springt auf und rennt aus dem Wohnzimmer in Richtung Küche.

‚Weiber!' Snape folgt ihr.

„Amy!" Snape betritt die Küche.

„Severus. Ich hab dir doch vorhin gesagt, du sollt mich in Ruhe lassen!"

„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass du mich irgendwie abschütteln kannst? Ich habe es doch immer als Erster bemerkt, wenn du Probleme hattest! Schon vergessen?"

„Nein, aber ich habe jetzt keinerlei Probleme!"

„Red keinen Quatsch! Du hast was, das merk ich!"

Amy dreht sich zu Snape

„Bitte! Wenn du es unbedinngt wissen willst! Erinnre dich mal an deine Schulzeit zurück!"

„Was? Wieso an meine Schulzeit?"

„Kommt dir der Name Evelyne Ghaunt bekannt vor?"

„ Woher kennst du diesen Namen?"

„Ha! Das wüsstest du wohl jetzt gerne!"

Snape starrt sie verdattert an, denn niemand wusste bzw. weiß, was dieser Name in ihm auslöst.

„Du hast den Namen mit Sicherheit von deinem Vater gehört! Schließlich war sie ja eine Trophäe von ihm!"

Amy bleibt ganz locker und antwortet ziemlich gelassen: „Da liegst du falsch.

Erstens sind Lily und James nicht meine leiblichen Eltern und zweitens…", sie macht eine Handbewegung und ihr Gesicht verändert sich plötzlich, „bin ich Evelyne Ghaunt. Und jetzt hätte ich gerne, dass du mein Haus verlässt. Sofort!"

Snape zögert keine Sekunde und verlässt zügig das Haus.

Draußen angekommen überlegt er, was er denn jetzt tun sollt und vor allem, wie er mit Amy umgehen soll. Es ist einer von Snapes gut gehüteten Geheimnissen und keiner, noch nicht mal Amy oder sonst wer, der ihm nahe steht, weiß, was der Name in ihm auslöst.

Amy ist verwirrt, sie weiß genau, was sie für Snape empfindet, aber sie weiß auch, dass sie es ihm unmöglich sagen kann!

_Ein paar Häuser weiter sitzt ein verwirrter Severus Snape im Wohnzimmer und denkt stark nach…_

‚Was ist denn in letzter Zeit mit Amy los? Seit sie sich diesen Zeitumkehrer gekauft hat, benimmt sie eigenartig', Snape ist mit seinem Latein am Ende und beschließt morgen noch mal mit Amy zu reden und geht mit einem unruhigen Gewissen zu Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen wird Amy brutals durch ihre Türklingel geweckt.

Mit lautem Gefluche und im Nachthemd steht sie schließlich vor der Tür und noch bevor sie klar denken kann, knallt sie die Tür dem Besucher vor der Nase zu.

5 Minuten später bereut sie es und öffnet erneut die Tür.

„Was war den das?", will Snape wissen.

„Ich war geschockt, dich hier so früh zu sehen!", versucht Amy sich zu verteidigen.

„Geschockt? Ja sicher doch!"

„OK. Willst du wirklich wissen, was mit mir los ist?"

„Ja ich bitte darum, es zu erfahren!"

„Also, alles begann mit dem Zeitumkehrer, ich hatte mal so richtig Lust zu sehen, wie Dad, Sirius und du so als Teens draufwart…"

(Dieser Flashback benötigt ein eigenes Kapitel)


	4. Rückblick

Im Gryffindorturm war es wie jeden Abend sehr laut; 2 Siebtklässler stellen sich mal wieder zur Show, anstatt ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen, ohne zu wissen, dass ihre Hauslehrerin McGonagall ihnen interessiert zu schaute.

„Dürfte ich um Ruhe bitten?", versuchte diese den Lärm zu durchdringen, „**Potter, Black! Ruhe!**"

Jetzt erst bemerkten die Schüler ihre Hauslehrerin und drehten sich erschrocken zu ihr um.

„Potter, Black. Sie beide melden sich morgen Abend zum Nachsitzen bei mir!

So, ich möchte euch eine neue Schülerin vorstellen."

Den beiden Unruhestiftern ist die Neue ja direkt aufgefallen, deshalb war ihnen ihr Nachsitzen völlig egal.

„Das ist Miss Evelyne Ghaunt. Sie wird hier ihr letztes Schuljahr verbringen."

Großes Gemurmel durchdrang den Raum, denn jeder wollte wissen, woher sie komme und warum sie erst jetzt hier auf Hogwarts war.

„Miss Ghaunt, Sie teilen sich Ihr Zimmer mit Miss Evans, Miss Ripley und Miss Schumacher."

Damit verabschiedete sich Professor McGonagall und lies die neue Schülerin etwas hilflos allein zurück.

„Miss Ghaunt, also! Mein Name ist James Potter und ich heiße dich als Schulsprecher hier im Gryffindorturm und natürlich auch auf Hogwarts willkommen!", einer der Unruhestifter versuchte doch tatsächlich höfflich sein.

„Prongs! Warum kriechst du der Neuen gleich in den A? Das hast du doch nicht nötig!", zischte ihm der andere Unruhestifter zu, doch der erste antwortete gelassen, „ ach Padfoot! Wenn ich sie dazu bringe, mit mir auszugehen, könnte Lil…"

„Könnte Evans **was**?", wollte Padfoot wissen.

„Vergiss es, Padfoot", Prongs versuchte sich geschickt aus der Affäre zu ziehen und ging auf die Neue zu. Er checkte sie kurz ab und fragte, woher sie denn komme und warum sie jetzt erst auf Hogwarts war.

„Ich war auf einem Mädcheninternat in Amerika", fing die Neue an zu erzählen, „wir sind vor einem Monat nach London gezogen, weil mein Vater hierhin versetzt wurde."

Es gingen daraufhin die Frage rum, was der Vater den tue und vor allem, welches Blut sie in sich trug.

„Ich bin ein Reinblut, aber mein Vater wollte, dass wir unter Muggeln leben und er hatte dort auch für Muggel gearbeitet."

Vor allem die Reinblüter überfielen sie mit Fragen, wie es den so sei, unter Muggeln aufzuwachsen, so als Reinblut, machte es denn einen Unterschied und und und…

„Hört doch mal auch! Lasst sie doch zu Atem kommen!", eines der Mädchen hatte sich zu Wort gemeldet und an Evelyne gewand meinte sie, „ ich bin ebenfalls Schülersprecher**in** und heiße Lilien Evans, besser bekannt unter dem Namen Lily und du teilst dir das Zimmer mit mir und meinen Freundinnen Annie Ripley und Cecilia Schumacher. Komm, wir zeigen dir das Zimmer."

„Evans! Also wirklich! Gerade wo ich angefangen habe, mich mit ihr so schön zu unterhalten!", beschwerte sich James.

„Dazu hast du später genug Zeit, Potter! Komm Evelyne, beachte den da einfach nicht."

„**Bitte**Eve oder Amy reicht völlig!", meinte Eve noch, bevor das allgemeine Gemurmel wieder losging.

„Eve versteh ich noch, aber **Amy**???", fragte Padfoot.

‚Oh shit! Jetzt muss ich mir etwas einfallen lassen!' Eve war in der Zwickmühle! Wenn sie jetzt nicht schnell handelte, würde ihre Tarnung auffliegen.

„Amy, weil…weil das mein zweiter Vorname ist…"

Ein lautes „**Aha**" durchflutete den Gemeinschaftsraum und alle schienen die Antwort für sinnvoll zu halten.

Eve bewegte sich mit den anderen dreien in Richtung Mädchenschlafräume und hoffte, dass die anderen diese Situation schnell vergessen würden.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Eve früh auf, um vor allen anderen in der Großen Halle zu sein, um auch bloß keinem Gryffindor in aller hergottsfrühe zu begegnen. Außerdem wollte sie eh mit einem Slytherin reden und es wäre nicht gerade sehr vorteilhaft, dass einer ihrer **Mitbewohner** sie dabei sah.

„Guten Morgen, Schönheit!"

Geschockt schaute Eve runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und erblickte James, der strahlend unter wartete, aber worauf???

„Guten…Morgen…Potter…"

„James bitte"

„Ok…äh…was tust du so früh hier?"

„Na auf dich warten, was denn sonst?", grinste James breit und schaute Eve erwartungsvoll an.

„Auf mich? Wieso?"

„Nun ja. Ich hatte gestern, dank Evans, nicht die Gelegenheit, mich richtig mit dir zu unterhalten."

Eve schaute ihn etwas irritiert an und meinte, sie müsse noch etwas erledigen. Doch noch bevor sie am Portal ankam, rief ihr James noch zu: „Gehst du dieses Wochenende mit mir aus?"


	5. Rückblick II

„Bitte was?", Eve drehte sich zu James um und schaute ihn verdattert an.

„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden, Schönheit" James konnte anscheinend nicht aufhören zu grinsen.

„Nenn mich nicht **Schönheit**, Potter!"

„Warum nicht **Schönheit **?"

James grinste noch breiter, Eve drehte sich genervt wieder um und eilte in die Große Halle ohne James zu antworten.

_In der Großen Halle_

‚Da ist er ja!'

Eve kam endlich in der Großen Halle an und erblickte direkt die Person, mit der sie reden wollte.

‚So schwer war es ja nicht, ihn wieder zu finden; er hat sich die letzten 20 Jahre nicht verändert.'

„Severus Snape?"

„Wer will das wissen?", ein Siebtklässler am Slytherintisch hob den Kopf und schaute Eve an.

„Hi! Ich bin…"

„…ein Gryffindor und mit solchen **Personen** lege ich keinen Wert zu sprechen."

‚Na prima und jetzt?' Eve kam ne Idee, wie sie seine Aufmerksamkeit für sich gewinnen konnte: sie krempelte ihren linken Ärmel hoch und streckte ihren Arm Snape entgegen.

Snape schaute erst auf ihren Unterarm, dann auf Eve und wieder zurück.

„Ok, woher hast du **es**?", wollte er wissen.

„Lange Geschichte, die ich dir ein anderes Mal erzählen werde."

Die beiden unterhielten sich, bis Eve auffiel, dass sie am falschen Tisch war, denn knapp 15 Minuten nach ihr kamen ein paar Gryffindors zum Frühstück; darunter auch James.

Dieser, nicht sonderlich erfreut über die Tatsache, Eve bei Snape zu sehen, rannte zum Slytherintisch, fluchte unverständliches Zeug und verpasste Snape eine.

Eve reagierte schnell und zog James aus der Großen Halle, bevor ein Lehrer dazukam.

„Sag mal, bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?", schrie Eve James an.

Dieser antwortete aber nicht und brachte damit Eve zur Weisglut.

„Du kannst von Glück reden, dass das kein Lehrer mitgekriegt hat! Was zum Teufel sollte das? James?"

„Ach, verdammt, ich weiß auch nicht…", was gelogen war, denn er wusste, wieso er ausgerastet ist.

„Wir machen folgendes: Entschuldige dich bei Snape und ich gehe am Wochenende mit dir aus."

James schaute sie an, schwieg aber wieder.

„Und wenn du mir versprichst, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, dann wird es mehr als nur ein Date geben."

James machte kehrt und ging zurück in die Große Halle, um sich bei Snape zu entschuldigen.

_Kleiner Sprung in den Dezember, sonst dauert der Rückblick noch weitere 5 Kapitel_

Kurz vor Weihnachten; Eve ertrug James schon seit nun mehr als 2 Monaten und hatte während dessen immer versucht, James dazu zu bringen mit ihr Schluss zu machen.

Es blieb beim Versuch!

„Noch eine Woche Schule!", freute sich James, als er mit Eve Arm in Arm durch Hogsmead ging.

Eve beklagte sich nicht; 2 Wochen Ferien bedeuteten 2 Wochen ohne James, also konnte sie in Ruhe lernen, obwohl sie es nicht mehr nötig hatte.

„Was machst du Weihnachten?", James riss Eve aus ihren Gedanken.

„Wieso willst du das wissen?"

„Nun ja, ich dachte wir könnten vielleicht Weihnachten zusammen verbringen, wenn deine Eltern natürlich nichts dagegen haben."

„Naja, sie sind schon in den Staaten und ich wollte eigentlich die Ferien über hier bleiben."

„Hast du dich schon eingetragen?"

„Ne, wollte ich heute nach dem Abendessen machen."

„Dann tust du's nicht und kommst mit zu mir."

„Und wenn ich nicht will?"

„Du hast zu wollen, Schönheit! Ich habe meinen Eltern schon gesagt, dass **meine **Freundin über Weihnachten bei uns ist."

James hatte sie erwischt, jetzt konnte sie nichts sagen, außer ihm zu.

‚Na toll! So viel zum Thema James-freie-Ferien!', dachte Eve betrübt.

James legte ihr seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und sie machten sich auf den Rückweg nach Hogwarts.


	6. Rückblick III

Eve war zwar froh Weihnachten mit ihren Großeltern zu verbringen, doch 2 Wochen mit James und Sirius war für sie eine grauenvolle Vorstellung (was für eine liebe Tochter).

„Oh, ich muss dir noch etwas sagen", wendete James noch ein, bevor sie das Haus seiner Eltern erreichten, „ meine Eltern haben ein Kind adoptiert und wir haben beschlossen, sobald ich verheiratet bin, dass ich sie zu mir nehme."

„Und warum erzählst du das _mir_?", wollte Eve wissen.

„Naja, ich dachte vielleicht solltest du es wissen…"

„Weil…?", hackte Eve nach.

„Weil, naja…"

Eve schaute ihn halb erschrocken, halb lachend an, „du hast doch nicht ernsthaft weit _so _gedacht?"

Kurzes nicken von James.

„Ne, is nicht dein Ernst?! James, wenn ich mit der Schule fertig bin, fahre ich zurück in die Staaten. Was meinst du, warum ich versuche dich und Lily zusammen zu bringen?"

James schaute zwar etwas bedrückt, sagte jedoch nichts und ging voraus.

„Daddy!" Ein kleines Mädchen kam auf James zugerannt, kaum dass er die Tür öffnete.

„Hallo mein Engel! Warst du auch schön brav, während Daddy in der Schule war?"

„Ja Daddy, ich war gaaaanz brav!"

„Prima, Engelchen! Daddy hat auch großes Geschenk für dich mitgebracht!"

Eve starrte erschrocken das kleine Mädchen an. An wen erinnerte sie sie bloß???

„Oh, James! Du bist wieder da! Ich hoffe doch, dass du Sirius nicht vergessen hast!", witzelte Mrs Potter, als sie schauen wollte, wohin die Kleine gelaufen ist, „ich sehe, du hast Besuch mitgebracht, Schatz, sag bloß, dass das deine Freundin ist?!"

James schaute etwas schüchtern zu Boden und Eve wendete schnell ein: „Tut mir leid, wenn ich so unangemeldet auftauche, aber James meinte, er hätte Ihnen bereits gesagt, dass ich komme" Sie grinste James an und stellte sich vor, „ich bin Evelyne Ghaunt"

„Gaunt?", fragte Mrs Potter irritiert.

„Ghaunt mit einem ‚h' nach dem ‚g'. Ich weiß, was Sie denken, aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich nichts mit dieser Familie zu tun habe."

Mrs Potter schaute erleichtert, während James und Sirius fragende Blicke wechselten.

„Wovon reden die beiden, Prongs?"

„Keine Ahnung, Padfoot. Lass uns reingehen."

Sirius, James und die Kleine gingen rein und Eve und Mrs Potter taten es ihnen gleich.

„James, Sirius. Bringt doch bitte die Koffer hoch, während Miss Ghaunt und Amy mir beim Mittagessen helfen."

Eve schossen plötzlich die Tränen hoch, jetzt wusste sie, an wen sie die Kleine erinnerte; sie war es selbst!

„Ähm, könnt…könnte ich kurz…"

„Die Treppen hoch, dritte Tür links", konnte James noch rausbringen, bevor er unter der Last der Koffer keine Luft mehr kriegte.

Eve eilte hoch, schloss die Badezimmertür hinter sich und rutschte weinend zu Boden.

‚Warum?', fragte sich Eve, ‚ich hatte es doch bemerkt, warum habe ich nie nachgefragt?'

‚Hast du doch!', meldete sich eine Stimme in ihr?du hast sie doch immer wieder gefragt, warum du so wenige Gemeinsamkeiten mit ihnen hast. Naja, jetzt weißt du, warum!'

Eve musste schon ne Weile so gesessen haben, denn James schien sich Sorgen zu machen und fragte, was los sei.

Sie unterdrückte die Tränen und sagte kurz, er solle sich keine Sorgen machen und runter gehen, sie würde gleich nachkommen.

Es machte plötzlich ‚_crack_' und Eve schaute erschrocken in ihr eigentliches Gesicht.

Eve wollte schreien, doch Amy reagierte und zischte ‚Silencio'.

„Sei leise, Eve! Sonst hört uns noch jemand!", Amy schaute etwas überrascht, etwas irritiert auf Eve runter, „ich will, nein ich muss dir etwas sagen, also sei still und hör mir zu."

Eve schaute sie mit einem Das-soll-woll-ein-Scherz-sein-Blick an und Amy murmelte den Gegenfluch, bevor sie anfing zu reden.

„Es geht um…", fing Amy an, doch Eve unterbrach sie.

„Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Du…ich meine ich…wir…wir dürfen uns doch nicht in die Vergangenheit einmischen!", blaffte Eve Amy an.

„Sagt gerade die Richtige!", konterte Amy, „wer von uns beiden mischt sich gerade in Mum's und Dad's Leben ein?"

„Ich…was meckerst du eigentlich rum! Du bist doch ich und ich bin du! Weißt du, was gerade passiert ist? Wusstest du eigentlich, das Mum und Dad nicht deine…meine…unsere richtigen Eltern sind?"

„Ach ne! Deswegen bin ich auch hier, du Dussel! Wenn Sirius gleich hochkommt, um nach dir zu sehen, dann erzähl ihm _alles_ und bitte ihn darum, dass wenn wir…ich…du ihn in ferner Zukunft wegen Mum und Dad fragen, soll er dich…mich…uns nicht anlügen."

Es klopfte an der Tür und die beiden hörten die Stimme ihres zukünftigen Patenonkels.

„Eve, ist alles in Ordnung?"

„J…ja, warte kurz, ich muss…will dir noch etwas erzählen."

Es machte noch einmal ‚crack' und kaum das Amy verschwunden war, öffnete Eve die Tür und lies Sirius rein.

„Du willst mir etwas erzählen?", fragte Sirius, kaum das er das Badezimmer betreten hat.

Eve erzählte ihm kurz, was Sache war und auch das, worum sie Amy gebeten hatte.

Sirius schaute sie verwirrt an, denn verstanden hatte er anscheinend nichts.

„Moment, wie war das noch mal im Mittelteil?"

Eve erklärte es ihm und diesmal schien er es auch verstanden zu haben.

Nach einer langen Pause fragte Sirius, warum sie es ausgerechnet _ihm_ erzählt hat.

„Nun, ja…keine Ahnung. Is auch egal."

„Beweis es!"

‚Verd! Wie soll ich das denn anstellen?'

Die Idee kam Eve, als sie runter gingen und Amy gerade mit einem blutigen Arm in die Küche kam.

Mrs Potter konnte zwar die Blutung stoppen, meinte aber, dass es eine Narbe geben würde.

Eve krempelte ihren linken Ärmel hoch und stellte fest, dass ihr Dunkles Mal verschwunden war, was für eine Überraschung…!-.-

Sie streckte ihren Arm Sirius entgegen, der zuerst Amy anschaute, dann Eve und wieder zurück.

Kurz nach Weihnachten verließ Eve das Haus der Potters und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Little Hangleton, zum Riddle-Anwesen.

**Little Hangleton**

„Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

„Wer wagt es…?"

„Amy Lee Evans!"

Ein spärlich aussehender Mann kam die Treppen runter.

„Woher…?"

„Ich weiß, wo du zu finden bist oder wie du eigentlich heißt, my Lord?"

„Beides!"

„Dies ist momentan nicht von Bedeutung, my Lord. Ich habe dich aufgesucht, weil ich ein kleines Problem habe."

Voldemort schaute sie kurz an und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer.

„Du sagst, du hättest ein Problem?"

„Jein… Es ist so: das Dunkle Mal, naja…komischerweise verschwindet es, sobald eine Wunde auf ihm auftaucht."

„Und? Was willst…moment mal! Woher weißt du vom Dunklen Mal?"

„Äh…ich habe es selbst…"

„Aber du bist doch gerade mal…"

„Alt genug!"

„Aber…"

Eve erzählte ihm das Gleiche, wie Sirius und als sie zum Ende kam, fragte Voldemort, wie sie in so jungen Jahren zum Dunklen Mal kam.

„Also, du wirst bald meine Eltern ermorden, aus welchem Grund auch immer, aber bevor du meine Mutter umbringen wirst, wirst du mich verfluchen, wieso auch immer. Kapiert?"

Voldemort schaute nicht gerade so, als ob er es verstanden hätte, behauptete aber das Gegenteil.

Auf Eve´s Wunsch hin _brannte_ er ihr noch mal das Dunkle Mal ein und Eve machte sich auf nach London.

**London**

Als Eve in London ankam, hatte sie das große Bedürfnis, ihre Großeltern zu besuchen, hatte aber Snape versprochen vorbeizukommen, also lies sie es und ging Richtung Spinners End.

Dort angekommen, wunderte sie sich, wie klein das Haus für die Verhältnisse einer Zaubererfamilie war, bis ihr einfiel, dass Snapes Vater ein Muggel war.

Sie ging zur Tür und klopfte vorsichtig an, doch nach ner kurzen Weile überkam sie das Gefühl, dass niemand da sei, doch noch bevor sie kehrt machen konnte, wurde ihr schon die Tür geöffnet.

„Äh…Guten Abend. Ist Sev…erus zu Hause?", fragte Eve vorsichtig.

Und plötzlich wurde Eve klar, wer da vor ihr stand.

„Sie…Sie sind doch…."

„Ja, meine liebe. Severus ist oben in seinem Zimmer."

Eve rannte regelrecht hoch und stürmte in Snapes Zimmer.

„Warum hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass deine Mutter eine Berühmtheit ist?", platzte es aus Eve heraus.

Snape schaute sie etwas irritiert an, „tut das denn irgendwie zur Sache?"

„Nö, wollte nur mal sehen, wie du reagierst."

„Du wolltest früher kommen!"

„Ich war noch bei Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem."

„Was wolltest du von ihm? Und woher weißt du, wo er zu finden ist?"

„Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn. Ich war wegen dem Dunklen Mal bei ihm."

„Glaubst du, er hätte was dagegen, wenn ich…naja…du weißt schon…"

„Natürlich nicht. Wäre deine Mutter den einverstanden?"

„Meine Mutter ist das kleinere Übel"

**Zurück in Little Hangleton**

Eve und Snape betraten das Riddle-Anwesen und gingen hoch ins Wohnzimmer.

„My Lord", Eve ging zuerst rein, „ich habe einen…jemanden mitgebracht, den du dir ansehen solltest."

„Bring ihn rein, meine Liebe."

Snape ging rein, auf Voldemort zu und kniete sich vor ihm nieder.

„Was bringt dich zu mir?"

„Ich…ich…ich würde…ich…"

„Wie ist dein Name?"

„Severus Snape, Sir!"

„Nun denn, Severus. Streck mir deinen linken Arm aus."

Snape tat und Voldemort brannte ihm das Dunkle Mal ein.

Bevor sich die beiden auf den Rückweg machten, hielt Voldemort sie auf.

„Amy, ich hätte da noch eine Frage an dich."

„Schieß mal los"

„Du sagtest mir doch, was ich bald tun werde."

„Und?"

„Warum holst du es dir freiwillig, wo du doch hättest eigentlich frei sein können?"

„Das wirst du noch früh genug verstehen."

**Wieder zurück in London**

„Warum nennt er dich Amy?", fragte Snape nach ner Weile.

„Lange Geschichte. Oh und ähm, zeig auf keinen Fall irgendjemanden, vor Ende dieses Schuljahres dein Dunkles Mal."

„Ok…ich hätte da ne Frage."

„Ich bin ganz Ohr!"

„Warum zum Teufel bist du mit Potter zusammen?"

Eve antwortete nicht, sondern schaute zu Boden.

„Hey, ich warte!"

„Deinetwegen", nuschelte Eve.

„Noch mal bitte!"

„Deinetwegen", sagte sie nun etwas lauter.

Snape blieb stehen und starrte sie an.

„Bitte WAS?!"

„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden! Ich muss noch wohin. Bye!"

Eve machte sich wieder auf den Weg und lies Snape mit seinen Gedanken alleine.


	7. Überraschender Besuch

Amy beendet ihre Erzählung und schaut Snape an.

„Und? Was denkst du gerade?", fragt sie nach ner Weile.

„Soll ich darauf antworten?", fragt Snape.

„Ich bitte darum."

Snape schaut sie ausdruckslos an und antwortet nicht.

„Severus?"

„Entschuldige, aber ich muss das erstmal verdauen."

Amy steht auf und öffnet ihm die Tür.

„Ok, aber gib mir bitte bescheid, sobald du alles verdaut hast."

Sie verabschieden sich und Snape geht, immer noch irritiert, nach Hause, doch noch bevor Amy die Tür schließen kann, kommt ein großer, schwarzer Hund reingerannt.

Der Hund verwandelt sich plötzlich und vor ihr steht…

„Sirius!"

„Amy, mein Engel!"

„Wie…?"

„Lange Geschichte. Erzähl ich dir ein anderes Mal. Oh, ja wir haben ein kleines Problem."

„Wir?"

„Naja, nicht direkt. Hör zu: Harry hat seine Tante aufgeblasen und ist jetzt auf dem Weg nach London."

„Die Tante?"

„Nein, Harry!"

„Na dann…"

„Du machst dir keine Sorgen?"

„Ne, wieso auch! Aber das gesamte Ministerium wird es mit Sicherheit tun!"

„Was, wieso?"

„Naja, kommen dir die Worte _‚Er ist in Hogwarts'_ bekannt vor?"

„Die denken doch nicht etwa?"

„Was sollen sie den sonst denken? Sirius! **Wer** ist in Hogwarts?"

„Wormtail!"

„Der…moment mal **WAS**?"

„Das sagte ich dir doch schon!"

Amy will gerade ansetzten, als plötzlich das Telefon klingelt und eine vertraute Stimme sie grüßt.

„Vik…tor!"

„Entschuldige die Störung, aber isch wollte fragen wann…?"

„In ´ner Minute! Oder hast du ein wichtiges Training?"

„Nein, ja also bis gleich."

Amy legt auf und schaut in das verdutzte Gesicht ihres Patenonkels.

„Wer war denn das?"

„Geht dich nix an", grinst Amy.

„Hör zu, wir müssen…", beginnt Sirius, doch Amy unterbricht ihn.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss kurz weg. Können wir nachher reden?"

Sirius nickt nur kurz und Amy macht sich auf den Weg zum Kamin.

„Ich mach es mir solange bequem", meint Sirius noch grinsend.

„Tu das, bis nachher."

Amy stellt sich in den Kamin, es kommt eine große grüne Stichflamme (jeder Muggel würde jetzt denken, Amy verbrennt) und weg is sie.

_Irgendwo in Osteuropa_

„Vik!" „Amy!" „Mummy!"

Ein kleines Kind, mit schwarzen Haaren, kommt etwas stolpernd auf Amy zugerannt.

„Oh, mein süßer, kleiner Schatz! Hat es dir bei Onkel Vik gefallen?"

„Ja, Mummy!"

„Isch finde das äußerst erstaunlisch, dass der Kleine schon so gut spreschen kann."

„Ja, finde ich auch! Ich mein, er ist gerade mal 1 ½ Jahre alt."

„Du, Amy. Isch hätte da mal eine Frage an disch."

„Bin ganz Ohr."

„Sag, wer ist der Vater von klein Sirius?"

„Denk mal nach: Sirius Black Junior."

„Oh, also der momentan gesuchte Massenmörder Sirius Black. Aber wann…?"

„Oh man. Ich besuche ihn doch jedes Jahr. Zumindest bis vor einem Jahr noch. Naja, ich sollte besser loszischen…Besuch, du verstehst."

„Bye."

_Zurück in London_

„Na, bequem?", grinst Amy, als sie aus dem Kamin kommt.

„Oh, sehr!", lacht Sirius, „Wer ist den dieser kleine Racker?"

Sirius ist der kleine Junge ins Auge gesprungen, der sich gerade hinter Amy versteckt.

„Einer, der jetzt ins Bett muss. Bin gleich wieder da."

Amy geht mit klein Sirius hoch und denkt angestrengt nach, wie sie Sirius verklickern soll, dass er Vater ist. Als sie zu keiner Lösung kommt, beschließt sie es zu verschieben und sich erst anzuhören, was er auf dem Herzen hat.

„Worüber wolltest du mit mir reden?", fragt sie ihn, als sie wieder im Wohnzimmer ankommt.

„Ich will Rache! Und du mit Sicherheit auch."

„Was willst du damit andeuten?"

„Wir jagen Wormtail, wenn es sein muss und rächen uns für seinen Verrat."

„Das ist doch wohl nicht dein ernst?"

„Doch und ob es mein ernst ist, Amy! Ich will Rache! Kannst du dir vorstellen, was das für ein Gefühl ist, Tag für Tag mit dem Gedanken zu leben, dass ich am Tod meiner besten Freunde Schuld trage? Du weißt das, du warst damals dabei!"

„Sirius! Ach man! Überlass ihn doch den Dementoren! Ich will auch Rache, aber was nützt uns das, wenn Harry verklickert wird, dass **du** daran Schuld hast?"

„Oh, man! Das hätt ich fast vergessen! Harry! Was machen wir jetzt wegen ihm? Er ist allein in London."

„Mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Fudge wird schon dafür sorgen, dass Harry bestens bewacht ist und keinen Unfug anstellen kann. In dem Punkt ist er genau wie Dad!"

„Was ist eigentlich mit Sniffelus?", grinst Sirius, die Frage kommt plötzlich, da er, Sirius, schon lange nichts mehr von Snape gehört hat. Amy redet ja auch nie von ihm.

„Hör auf ihn so zu nennen!"

„Ok, ok. Also, was macht **Snape **den so?"

„Du meinst außer Unterrichten und seine ganze Wut auf dich und Dad an Harry und seinen Freunden auszulassen? Nun, ja. Er hilft mir sehr viel, besonders nachdem Grandma und Grandpa Evans gestorben sind."

„Aha, er ist also nach all der vergangenen Zeit immer noch sauer auf uns?"

„Jepp!"

„Nun, denn…"

„Soll ich dir das Gästezimmer bereit machen oder gehst du heute noch?"

„Nein, ich dachte ein Weilchen hier zu bleiben."

Als Amy am nächsten Morgen in die Küche kommt, merkt sie, dass Sirius nicht mehr da ist.

‚Tja', meldet sich ihre inner Stimme wieder, ‚was erwartest du Amy? Er ist ein Mörder auf der Flucht und nebenbei hat er es als einziger geschafft, aus Azkaban zu fliehen.'

‚Ja ja…', kontert Amy, ‚halt bloß deine Klappe!'

Als sie jedoch wieder hoch will, um klein Sirius zu wecken, klingelt es bei ihr an der Tür.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Evans."

„Guten Morgen, Minister. Was bringt Sie zu mir?"

„Es geht um Ihren Patenonkel."

„Haben Sie ihn etwa gefunden?"

„Nein, aber einen Hinweis auf seinen Aufenthaltsort."

„Oh. Und warum sind Sie dann hier?"

„Dürften wir erst mal reinkommen?"

„**Wir**? Wa…?", Amy wird etwas mulmig und sie schaut nach draußen.

„Sie schon, aber die beiden bleiben draußen", sie deutet dabei auf die beiden Dementoren, die hinter dem Minister stehen.

„Aber, aber Miss Evans. Sie werden doch wohl nichts zu verb…"

„Nein, aber ich weiß, was für ein Gefühl das ist, als kleines Kind plötzlich von Dementoren umringt zu sein. Die beiden bleiben draußen."

Fudge betritt also alleine das Haus, bleibt aber im Flur stehen.

„Also", fragt Amy, „wo soll sich meine Patenonkel aufhalten, wenn Sie schon mit ein paar Dementoren auftauchen?"

„Nun ja. Wie soll ich sagen…Es gibt jemanden, der behauptet, Black hier gesehen zu haben."

„Wo **hier**?"

„Na, bei Ihnen Miss Evans…"

„Bei **mir**? Wer behauptet den diesen Mist?"

„Ein Muggel aus Ihrer Nahbarschaft."

„Ein Muggel, sicher doch. Und ich bin der Osterhase!"  
Fudge macht anstallten, das Haus doch gründlich zu durchsuchen, wenn Amy nichts dagegen hat.

„Ich haben Ihnen doch vorhin schon gesagt, Minister, dass ich diese beiden Gestallten nicht in meinem Haus haben will! Sirius ist nicht hier, also würde eine **Hausdurchsuchung **auch nicht viel bringen."

Mit diesen Worten schmeißt sie Fudge regelrecht aus dem Haus und knallt ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu. Doch sie weiß, dass das Folgen haben wird. Fudge wird sie nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen.

Sie beschließt also, zu Snape zu gehen und das vorhin passierte mit ihm zu klären. Sie ist sich zu 100 sicher, dass Snape derjenige war, der Fudge den Tipp gab.

„Sirius, Schatz."

„Was, Mummy?"

„Möchtest du mit zu Onkel Sev?"

„Onkel Sev mag mich nicht!"

„Ach, was. Das stimmt doch nicht."

„Darf ich trotzdem hier bleiben?"

„Na schön. Mach dir den Fernseher an, öffne niemanden die Tür und geh nicht ans Telefon. Ich bin so schnell es geht wieder zurück."

„Ok, Mummy."


	8. Ein neues Schulfach

_Und viel Spaß beim Lesen, das nächst Chap kommt hoffentlich schneller!_

„Ich hab Fudge wirklich nichts gesagt, wie oft den noch?"

Amy und Snape streiten immer noch wegen Fudges Besuch vor knapp einer Stunde.

Wenn Sirius das Haus nicht zwischendurch als Mensch verlassen hat, konnte ihn kein Muggel erkennen. Es konnte also nur Snape gewesen sein.

„Ich glaube dir aber nicht, Snape!"

„Oh, oh…! Das verheißt nichts Gutes"

„Was soll das denn jetzt?"

„Nun ja, immer wenn du mich mit meinem Nachnamen ansprichst, bist du in der Regel ziemlich geladen."

„Oh, ja und wie! Gib es doch einfach zu, dass du Fudge den Tipp gegeben hast, Sirius wäre bei mir! Außer dir weiß sonst keiner, der hier unter uns Lebenden, dass Sirius ein Animagus ist!"

„Was, wenn ich es wirklich nicht gewesen war? Was, wenn es wirklich ein Muggel war, der ihn zufällig durch ein Fenster gesehen hat?"

„W…? Oh shit! Warum bin ich nicht gleich darauf gekommen?"

Amy will gerade gehen, als ihr einfällt, dass sie sich noch bei Snape entschuldigen muss. Sie dreht sich also um und küsst ihn, diesmal aber direkt auf die Lippen.

„Sorry"; murmelt sie noch und eilt aus der Tür.

Snape bleibt erst wie angewurzelt stehen, ohne zu wissen, wie er denn jetzt darauf reagieren soll.

Instinktiv eilt er raus und Amy hinterher.

„Amy, warte!", Amy dreht sich um und ist dann doch verwundert, als sie Snape hinter sich sieht. „Was ist denn?", fragt sie ihn deshalb leicht irritiert. „W…ich würde gern…"

„…zu Atem kommen?", witzelt Amy. „Nein, oder doch auch, aber vor allem würde ich gerne wissen, was das eben sollte?" „Was, was sollte?" „Der Kuss!" „Und?! Ist doch völlig normal, tue ich doch andauernd!" „Schon, aber nicht direkt auf den Mund."

Amy meint, es war wahrscheinlich nur ein Versehn und geht nach Hause.

Als Amy zurück nach Hause kommt, bemerkt sie eine Eule, die verzweifelt an einem Fenster klopft. Amy eilt der Eule zu Hilfe und merkt, dass sie einen Brief im Schnabel hat(was denn sonst? -.-)

_Sehr geehrte Miss Evans,_

_zuerst einmal möchte ich Ihnen danken, dass Sie bereit waren, das neu hinzugekommene Schulfach zu übernehmen._

_Ich, nein der Minister ist der Ansicht, dass auf Grund der Situation, in der wir heutzutage stecken, wir ein Zusatzfach hinzufügen; etwas, was nach Meinung des Ministers, besser als Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ist und er möchte, dass Sie dieses Fach, dass erst am Anfang des Schuljahres bekannt wird, übernehmen._

_Ihr A. P.W. B. Dumbledore_

Amy denkt nach, was der Minister den dachte. Was soll einen Schüler vor Black schützen? Zumal niemand vor ihm beschützt werden muss, außer natürlich Wormtail.

Sie beschließt also, ein anderes Mal darüber nachzudenken und fängt an ihre und klein Sirius' Sachen zu packen, um sich auf den Weg nach London zu machen.

_**London; Tropfender Kessel( am nächsten Morgen)**_

„Wem willst du den Artikel noch zeigen?", fragt Fred spöttisch und reist seinem kleinen Bruder die Zeitung aus der Hand.

„Ich habe sie keiner Seele gezeigt", verteidigt sich dieser.

„Nein, keiner Seele", meint George, „nur Tom…", „dem Tagportier…", ….dem Nachtportier…", „…dem Koch…", „dem Typen, der das Klo repariert hat…"

„Harry", Mrs Weasley kommt gerade aus ihrem Zimmer und umarmt Harry sofort, als hätte sie ihn Jahre nicht gesehen(was, wenn es nach den Dursleys gehen würde, auch eintreffen würde).

„Guten Morgen, Weasleys, Harry und Hermine!", begrüßt Amy die Leute.

„Amy, wie geht es dir den? Jetzt, wo du doch im Ruhestand bist?", witzeln die Zwillinge.

„Was heißt hier ‚Ruhestand'?", kontert Amy grinsend, „ihr werdet mich in Zukunft wieder oft sehen."

Die Zwillinge schauen sie verwirrt an und Harry dämmerte da etwas, „_Das _meintest du also, als du sagtest, es wird ein neues Schulfach geben?"

„Nun ja, zu dem Zeitpunkt ging ich noch von_ einem _neuen Schulfach aus."

„Was ist es den?", fragt Hermine neugierig.

„Eines, das die Muggelgeborene und einige Halbblüter kennen werden."

Bei dem Wort ‚Muggel' kommt Mr. Weasley runtergerannt.

„Guten Morgen Weasleys, Harry, Hermine."

„Amy", Mrs. Weasley will wissen, ob der kleine auch da ist.

„Türlich! Er ist oben und schläft noch."

„Aber es bleibt doch dabei, dass er während der Schulzeit bei uns ist?", fragt Mr. Weasley hoffnungsvoll.

„Also ich weiß nicht, er würde euch auch nicht zur Last fallen?"

„Ach iwo!", kontert Mrs. Weasley, „jetzt, wo auch Ginny nach Hogwarts geht, ist es so still im Haus."

„Mummy!", kommt es plötzlich von oben, klein Sirius scheint schon wach zu sein.

Amy eilt hoch und kommt mit ihm auf dem Arm wieder runter.

„Wer...?", fragen die Zwillinge verwirrt.

„Er sieht genauso aus, wie sein Vater!", meint Mr. Weasley.

„Warum wurde er kein Mädchen!", entgegnet Mrs. Weasley.

„Ach hört doch auf!", kontert Amy, „er kann doch nichts dafür, dass er ein Junge wurde!"

„Und das _er_ sein Vater ist", fügt Mrs. Weasley hinzu.

„Ja ja. Reibt es mir ruhig unter die Nase, als ob Sev…erus es nicht oft genug tut!"

„Ware, warte…", mischen sich die Zwillinge ein, „ was hast du mit Snape zu tun?"

„_Professor _Snape, Jungs!", korrigiert sie Mr. Weasley.

„Er ist mein Nachbar."

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Du musst ihn auch in den Ferien ertragen?"

„Jepp."

„Ach du scheiße!"

„_George_!"

„Sorry, Mum!"

Gegen 10.00 Uhr machen sich alle auf den Weg nach King's Cross.

Am Gleis 9 ¾ verabschieden sich alle von Mr. und Mrs. Weasley und Amy fällt es erstmal sehr schwer sich von klein Sirius zu verabschieden.

„Schickt mir eine Eule, falls Probleme auftauchen."

„Amy, kommst du mit zu uns?", wollen die Zwillinge wissen.

„Würde ich gerne, aber ich muss jemanden suchen", antwortet diese und rauscht davon.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später gesellt sie sich zu Harry, Ron und Hermine bemerkt jedoch nicht, dass noch jemand im Abteil sitzt.

„Und, die Person gefunden, nach der du gesucht hast?", fragt Harry, als sich Amy ins Abteil setzt.

„Nein, er muss wohl schon längst in der Schule sein."

„Ich hab da mal ne Frage", meldet sich Hermine zu Wort, „ was für Fächer werden den neu sein?"

„Denk nach, du bist doch so klug"

Hermine denkt und denkt und denkt und kommt zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben zu keiner Antwort.

„Was musstet ihr außer den Schulbüchern noch kaufen? Wo musstet ihr hin?", hilft ihr Amy ein bisschen auf die Sprünge.

Hermine fällt es plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Kein Wort, zu niemanden!"

Der Zug bleibt plötzlich mitten auf einer Brücke stehen und etwas bewegt sich draußen, so als würde jemand einsteigen.

Es wird plötzlich ziemlich kalt im Zug und man hat das Gefühl, als wird einem die Luftröhre zugedrückt.

Die Abteiltür geht auf und zum Vorschein kommt erst eine knochige Hand, bis dann auch der Besitzer der Hand ins Abteil schwebt.

Amy versucht mit allen Mitteln gegen die drohende Ohnmacht zu kämpfen, ohne Erfolg, dabei war sie ihnen in den letzten Jahren ständig ausgeliefert.

Sie hört ihren Vater schreien, sie hört Voldemort lachen und etwas wie einen Fluch murmeln und sie **sieht** ihren kleinen Bruder im Trümmerhaufen, neben Lilys Leiche.

Dann hört sie aber eine vertraute Stimme ‚ _Expecto Patrunum_' rufen und kommt langsam wieder zu sich. Der Dementor ist weg.

„Remus!"

„Amy! Wie geht es dir?"

Amy zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und setzt einen Du-Fragst-Zum-Richtigen-Zeitpunkt-Blick auf.

Lupin hat verstanden und geht zum Schaffner.

„Was war den das?", fragt Harry benommen.

„Ein Dementor", sagt Amy und reicht Harry ein Stück Schokolade, „gruselige Gestalten"

„Was wollten sie hier?", fragt Ron, etwas verwirrt(ist er doch immer).

„Si…sie haben nach Black gesucht", antwortet Amy trocken.

„Er kommt doch nicht etwa nach Hogwarts?"

„Das zumindest befürchtet Fudge."

Es klopft und sie drehen sich erschrocken zum Fenster um.

„Errol!", ruft Ron. Sie lassen die Eule rein, die dann im Abteil direkt zu Boden fällt.

„Oh man, wie ich diese Eule hasse!" Ron will gerade nach dem Brief in seinem Schnabel greifen, als dieser sich erhebt und auf Amy zuhüpft.

„Das hab ich mir doch fast gedacht", meint Amy, als sie den Brief zu Ende gelesen hat.

Sie holt Pergament, Feder und Tinte raus und fängt an, eine Antwort zu schreiben.

Der Zug hält in Hogsmead, die vier hören eine vertraute Stimme „Erstklässler zu mir" rufen und begeben sich dann direkt zu den Kutschen.

„Bevor unser herrliches Fest eure Sinne zu sehr benebelt, möchte ich noch ein paar Worte an euch richten.

Ich möchte euch zuerst drei neue Lehrer vorstellen:

Professor Lupin, der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

Der Posten des Lehrers für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe übernimmt kein anderer, als unser lieber Rubeus Hagrid."

Großes gejolle kommt vom Gryffindor-Tisch.

„Und zum Schuss ein bekanntes Gesicht unter den alten Schülern. Gegangen als Schülerin…"

„Oh Mann!", platzt es Amy raus, doch außer Snape kann sie glücklicherweise niemand hören, „warum muss er sooo dick auftragen?"

„….und wiedergekommen als Lehrerin für…wie heißt das Fach doch gleich?", fragt er an Amy gewannt.

„Sport", antwortet diese schlicht.

„Ja genau. Und wieder gekommen als Lehrerin für Sport. Viel Glück Professoren.

Weiterhin habe ich noch zwei Ankündigungen zu machen:

Auf Grund dessen, das Sirius Black die Flucht aus Azkaban gelungen ist, befürchtet der Minister, er könnte versuchen in Hogwarts einzubrechen, deshalb hat der Minister eine Art Duellierclub angeordnet. Nein, nein. Dieses Jahr werden es zwei fähigere Lehrer leiten", fügt er noch schnell hinzu, als er die verdutzen Blicke von einigen Schülern sieht.

„Leiten werden ihn die Professoren Evans und Snape."

„Wusstest du das?", fragt Amy ihren Sitznachbarn.

„Nein, höre ich heute zum ersten Mal und Albus hält es anscheinend nicht für nötig, mich vorher zu fragen, ob ich diesen Duellierclub überhaupt leiten _will_!", antwortet dieser grimmig.

„Er kann machen, was er will, ist immerhin der Schulleiter."

„Zu guter letzt ein eher beunruhigendes Thema", fährt Dumbledore fort, „auf Ersuchen des Ministeriums beherbergt Hogwarts auf dem Schulgelände bis auf weiteres Dementoren aus Azkaban. So lange, bis Sirius Black gefangen genommen ist.

Die Dementoren postieren sich an sämtlichen Eingängen zur Schule.

Auch wenn mir versichert wurde, dass ihre Anwesenheit keinen Einfluss auf unseren Schulalltag haben wird, hier ein Wort der Warnung:

Dementoren sind böse Kreaturen. Sie unterscheiden nicht zwischen dem, den sie jagen und dem, der sich ihnen in den Weg stellt.

Deshalb kann ich bloß jeden einzelnen von euch warnen:

Gebt ihnen keinen Anlass, euch Schaden zuzufügen.

Es liegt nicht in der Macht eines Dementors, Gnade walten zu lassen.

Aber glaubt mir, dass man Glück und Zuversicht selbst in den Zeiten der Dunkelheit zu finden vermag.

Man darf bloß nicht vergessen, ein Licht leuchten zu lassen.

Und nun: Haut rein!"

Dumbledore setzt sich wieder hin und Snape beugt sich zu Amy rüber, die irgendwann aufgehört hat, Dumbledores Vortrag zuzuhören.

„Hör mal, ich wollte noch mit dir reden."

„Jetzt?"

„Nein, um Gottes Willen! Soll ja niemand mitkriegen!"

„Worüber denn?"

„Über gestern."

„Kann also warten"

„Kannst du heute Abend in mein Büro kommen?", etwas Flehendes liegt in Snapes Tonfall.

„Geht nicht, muss kurz weg."

„Doch nicht etwa wegen Black?", jetzt klingt er eher zornig.

„Nein, wegen seinem Sohn"

Erleichtert seufzt Snape auf, „wann hast du den Zeit?"

„Sobald ich das erledigt habe, komme ich direkt zu dir"

Amy grinst, steht auf und verlässt eilig die Große Halle.

_Länger geworden, als erwartet! Warte schon sehnsüchtig auf die Kommis!!_


	9. Sportunterricht für Zauberer

_Sorry, sorry, sorry dass das 9. Chap sooo lange hatte auf sich warten lassen! Aber ich war voll im Prüfungsstreß! Das nächste kommt schneller! Versprochen_

_Sluggy: Amy ist sowohl Harrys Schwester, als auch James Freundin(zumindest für die paar Chaps, __**aber**__ sie ist __**nicht**__ Sirius' Frau! Sie hat lediglich ein Kind von ihm._

Am nächsten Morgen geht Amy schwermütig runter. Bei dem Gedanken, mit Snape zusammen arbeiten zu müssen, wird ihr schlecht.

Doch wenn der Minister es so wollte, dann kann sie auch nix dran ändern.

Snape nimmt es ihr immer noch übel, dass sie sich in die Vergangenheit eingemischt hat, er zeigt es zwar nicht, aber Amy weiß aus Erfahrung, dass er innerlich tobt vor Wut.

„Guten Morgen, Professor" Amy reagiert nicht, sie muss sich noch daran gewöhnen, mir _Professor_ angesprochen zu werden.

Wäre Snape nicht zum richtigen Zeitpunkt am Gryffindor-Tisch vorbeigekommen, hätte sich Amy aus purer Gewohnheit dort hingesetzt.

„Du hast gleich deine erste Stunde, ich hoffe doch du hast dich vorbereitet", meint Snape noch, als sie sich setzen.

„Verd…!" Amy legt sich regelrecht auf den Tisch; sie hat komplett vergessen, dass sie nach dem Frühstück ihre erste Stunde hat. „Wenn hab ich den…?"

„Lass mal schauen", Snape grinst breit, „Slytherin und Gryffindor! Ausgerechnet die beiden Häuser, die sich am Besten verstehen." 

„Welche Klasse?"  
„Die dritte!"

Etwa nur wenige Minuten nach Snape und Amy trudeln auch einige Schüler ein.

„Ich muss mir etwas einfallen lassen!", meint Amy verzweifelt.

„Dann mach schnell, dass Frühstück ist gleich vorbei."

‚Sev ist schadenfroh', denkt Amy wütend und eilt aus der Großen Halle.

Da Muggel Sport ja normalerweise in Hallen haben, musste ja auch nach Hogwarts eine.

Und da wir uns ja in der Zaubererwelt befinden geschah es ruckzuck und sie steht jetzt nicht weit vom Quiditchpitch.

„Ich liebe Magie", bemerkt Amy als sie in der Halle steht und sie bestaunt; noch nie hatte sie so eine prachtvolle Halle gesehen!

Sie beschließt, sich erstmal aufzuwärmen und hofft, dass ihr dabei etwas einfällt.

Doch auch als die Schüler eintreffen, fällt ihr nichts ein. (was für ein toller Start!)

„Ich würde sagen, erstmal warmlaufen", ruft sie deshalb den Schülern zu.

Während einige wenige (also alle Gryffindors) anfangen zu laufen, stehen die anderen (alle Slytherins) nur dumm rum.

„Ich sehe nicht ein", meint einer der rumstehenden, „dass ich den selben Unterricht bekomme, wie Muggel!"

„20 Punkte Abzug und ich will 50 Liegestützen sehen."

„Und wenn ich mich weigere?" 

„Dann werden aus den 20 mal schnell 50!"

Das ist ein Ansporn für die anderen loszulaufen. Und Malfoy will gerade ansetzten, als Amy ihn bremst.

„Sagte ich nicht 50 Liegestützen, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Und wie macht man die?", fragt er trotzig.

Amy verdreht kurz die Augen, bis ihr einfällt, dass sie ein Reinblut vor der Nase hat.

„Wer kann unserem _Reinblut_ zeigen, wie Liegestütze gehen?". Fragt sie schließlich die anderen.

Mehrer Gryffindors setzten zu Liegestützen an, während Malfoy verzweifelt dreinblickt.

„Na los, Mr. Malfoy!"

Malfoy schaut noch mal genau hin, wie es seine Mitschüler machen und setzt dann selber an.

Gerade mal nach nur der fünften Liegestütze macht Malfoy schlapp.

„Zur nächsten Stunde sind Sie vorbereitet, Mr. Malfoy.

Nun denn…", Amy dreht sich von Malfoy weg und dem Rest der Klasse zu, „ ich will vier Gruppen sehen; zwei Mädchen- und zwei Jungengruppen!"

Nach nur kapp einer halben Minute sind die Gruppen gebildet und wie erwartet sind sie jeweils auf Slytherin und Gryffindor aufgeteilt.

Amy setzt also an, die Gruppen zu mischen und, wie erwartet, ist keiner so recht damit einverstanden.

„Die Jungs holen sich den Fußball und die Trikots und begeben sich in den Nebenraum.

Die Mädchen bauen das Volleyballnetz auf und versuchen sich an Volleyball."

Wie erwartet läuft der Unterricht nicht wie geplant ab( falls man das überhaupt sagen kann, wenn Planen bedeutet, fünf Minuten vor Unterrichtsbeginn diesen zu planen XD), aber da über die Hälfte der Schüler nie auf einer Muggelschule waren, verläuft er doch recht gut.

Amy beendet den Unterricht und begibt sich 15 Minuten später mit der Klasse zurück ins Schloss, zum Mittag.

**Am Lehrertisch**

„Und? Wie verlief die erste Stunde?", will Snape wissen als sich Amy neben ihn setzt.

„Wie erwartet", gibt sie müde wieder und nimmt sich einen Kaffee.

„Heute Abend haben wir unsere erste Zusatzstunde", versucht Snape Amy zum Reden zu bringen.

„Und wenn schon", Amy ist sichtlich erschöpft und geht auf Snape erst gar nicht ein.

Als Amy merkt, dass sie bis zu der Zusatzstunde heute Abend, frei hat, beschleißt sie, denn Unterricht vorzubereiten, da es Snape mit Sicherheit nicht tun wird.

Amy setzt sich also in ihr Büro und fängt an, den Unterricht(ausnahmsweise mal) zu planen.

‚Wie viele Schüler wohl kommen werden?', fragt sie sich, bis ihr einfällt, dass dieser Club Pflicht für alle ist.

Ihre Gedankengänge werden durch ein Klopfen gestört, bis sie merkt, dass jemand an der Tür ist.

Sie bittet die Person herein und hätte sie am liebsten wieder rausgeschmissen.

„Was willst du hier, _Snape_?"

„Mit dir reden!"

„Vielleicht will ich das aber nicht!", Amy benimmt sich wie ein pubertierender Teenager!

„Amy, du hast mir gestern versprochen, zu mir zu kommen, weil ich dir etwas sagen muss!"

„Brauchst du mir nicht noch mal zu sagen! Ich habe deinen Blick gesehen! Ich weiß, du bist nicht sehr erfreut darüber, aber so viel habe ich ja nicht verändert!"

„Ich will ja auch nicht darüber reden…"

„Sondern…?"

„Sondern über das, was vor zwei Tagen passiert ist."

„Sev, ich hab dir doch schon vorgestern erklärt, dass es nur ein Versehen war!"

„Ich glaube es aber nicht!", Snape scheint seine innere Ruhe verloren zu haben, denn er schreit die Worte förmlich raus.

Amy schaut ihn entgeistert an, antwortet aber gelassen: „Na und? Und wenn ich es nun mit _Absicht _getan habe, was willst du dagegen machen?"

„Eigentlich…"

„…ist eigentlich kein Wort" (den musste ich jetzt bringen g)

Snape verdreht kurz die Augen und fährt fort, „wollte ich darüber reden, wie ich, nein was ich danach…", Snape bricht ab, er kann keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, wenn Amy so vor ihm steht.

„Sev, bitte heute noch, ich hab Weihnachten noch was vor!"(der musste jetzt auch sein! roffl)

_Das_ bringt Snape einigermaßen in die Realität zurück und er sammelt sich wieder und setzt erneut an:

„Ich wollte mit dir, nein eher dir sagen, was ich danach, nein nicht nur danach, sondern eigentlich schon immer für dich empfinde.

Amy horcht auf, was ihr Snape denn jetzt wohl sagen will?

Eigentlich kann sie es sich denken, er wird wahrscheinlich gleich sagen, er liebt sie wie eine Schwester oder noch schlimmer, wie eine Tochter und deshalb sollte Amy den Gedanken an eine mögliche gemeinsame Zukunft schnell aus ihrem Gedächtnis streichen.

Snape gefällt es nicht, dass Amy ihn so ansieht.

„Schau mich bitte nicht so an", sagt er deshalb ohne großartig nachzudenken.

Amy zieht eine Augenbraue hoch(dabei macht sie ihn perfekt nach) und sieht ihn verdutzt an.

„Wie _soll_ ich dich denn sonst angucken?"

„Am Besten überhaupt nicht", entfährt es Snape erneut und bereut direkt, nicht nachgedacht zu haben: Amy hat eine eindeutige Bewegung gemacht, die Snape sofort verstanden hat: Lass mich in ruhe!

Snape dreht sich also um und eilt raus, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren.

_Und noch ein Chap beendet! Diesmal ist er aber etwas kürzer ausgefallen._

_Würde mich über ein paar __Reviews__ freuen! _


	10. Ein fataler Fehler

Auch eine Stunde nach Snape's Kurzbesuch kann sich Amy nicht auf den Duellierclub konzentrieren.

‚Was zum Henker wollte er mir bloß sagen?'

Der Gedanke beschäftigt sie bis kurz vor der Stunde, bis ihr dann aber auffällt, dass sie so gut wie nichts dafür vorbereitet hat(A/N: Kennen wir ja schon) und so geht sie, wie schon heute Morgen, unvorbereitet zum Kurs.

**Irgendwo in einem Klassenzimmer**

„Bist du auch schon da?", blafft Snape sie an, kaum das Amy den Raum betreten hat.

„Was motz du jetzt schon wieder rum?"

„Ich motze nicht rum!"

„Hmmm, sicher und ich bin Merlin!"

Snape schaut sie finster an und versucht einigermaßen zum Thema zurück zu kommen.

„Was hast du dir so für den Unterricht überlegt?", fragt er deshalb.

„Warum **ich**?"

„Ja, ich dachte, du wirst den Kurs vorbereitet, deshalb habe ich mir keine Gedanken darüber gemacht."

Amy ist kurz davor auszurasten. ‚Wie kann er nur?', denkt sie wütend und ohne groß zu überlegen eilt sie zur Tür, dreht sich um, schreit, er solle sehen, wie er selbst zurecht kommt und stürmt raus.

**Dumbledore's Büro**

Amy klopft wütend an die Tür und geht einfach rein.

„Amy, was kann ich für dich tun?"

Amy sprudelt kurzer Hand mit allem möglichen heraus, was ihr nicht passt und endet damit, dass Snape die Sache allein durchziehen soll, denn sie wird nicht mit ihm zusammen arbeiten.

„Aber aber, Amy. Du hast dich doch sonst nie so schnell aus der Ruhe bringen lassen, warum jetzt?" Dumbledore sieht sie durch seine Halbmondbrille an und Amy, ohne zu überlegen (A/N: tut heute irgendwie niemand ), erzählt dem Schulleiter alles, was sie schon vor Schulanfang Snape gesagt hat und warum sich die beiden gestritten haben.

„Klärt es, bevor es zu spät ist. Sonst wirst du es irgendwann bereuen."

‚Dumbledore will es einfach nicht verstehen."

Amy, noch wütender als zuvor(A/N: ich hoffe sie wird nicht _noch_ wütender, sonst…), stürmt aus dem Büro des Schulleiters und dann aus Hogwarts in Richtung Hogsmead.

**In den ‚ Drei Besen'**

„Also wirklich Professor! Das ist schon Ihre _fünfte _Flasche Feuerwhiskey, langsam reicht es aber!"

Die Wirtin Madame Rosmerta scheint etwas besorgt über den extremen Feuerwhiskey-Konsum von der jungen Professorin zu sein.

Zu Recht, Amy sitzt schon seit etwa vier Stunden im Pub und der Tag will gerade anfangen, als sich die Tür öffnet und Snape den Pub betritt.

„Rosmerta, wie viel bin ich Ihnen schuldig?", lallt Amy und kramt ungeschickt in ihrer Geldbörse rum.

„Gib mir 2 Galleonen und ich bin zufrieden"

Amy versucht die beiden Goldmünzen aus ihrer Geldbörse zu hohlen, ist aber zu betrunken und lässt deshalb die Münzen wie bei diesen Kranspielen, bei denen man nie Glück hat, fallen.

„Hol sie selber raus, Merta", lallt sie wieder und reicht Madame Rosmerta ihren Geldbeutel.

„Wie viel hat sie den zu sich genommen?", fragt Snape, als er Amy sieht.

„Zu viel!", antwortet die Wirtin bestürzt, „und wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmachen würde, würde ich Sie bitten, Ihre Kollegin ins Bett zu bringen."

Snape meint noch, dass er deswegen hier sei, packt sich Amy und geht raus.

„Gewöhn dich nicht daran", meint er zu Amy, als er sie hoch ins Schloss trägt, „das ist das erste und letzt Mal, dass ich dich auf Händen trage(A/N: Das werden wir noch sehen!)

Amy lallt irgendwas und fängt dann an zu singen(A/N: Auch das noch).

**Am nächsten Morgen**

Als Amy wenige Stunden später wieder aufwacht, bemerkt sie, dass sie nicht in ihrem Schlafzimmer ist.

Erschrocken erhebt sie sich und sieht sich im unbekannten Schlafzimmer um.

„Na, auch schon wach?", hört Amy eine kalte, vertraute Stimme, dreht sich nach ihr um und sieht in ein paar wunderschöner, schwarzer Augen.

„Sev?!"

„So heiß ich!"

„W…w…w…?"

„Blackout?"

Amy nickt nur und Snape erklärt ihr daraufhin, wie betrunken sie war, das er den Schlüssel zu ihrer Wohnung nicht finden konnte und da die Wohnung auch noch magisch verschlossen ist, konnte er sie auch nicht mit einem_ ,Alohomora' _öffnen und hatte halt beschlossen, sie, Amy, in seine Wohnung zu bringen, was überhaupt nichts zu bedeuten hatte, was er mehrmals betont.

Daraufhin machen sich beide auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

**Vor der Großen Halle**

„Wir sollten getrennt reingehen", zischt Amy.

„Wieso? Es ist doch egal, ob uns jemand zusammen sieht!", kontert Snape.

Amy ist komplett dagegen, da sie glaubt, dass die Schüler sonst noch was denken und genau das teilt sie auch Snape mit, doch der sieht es anders, sollen die Schüler doch denken, was sie wollen. Fakt ist, dass sie, Amy, gestern, oder eher heute betrunken und er sie nicht alleine lassen wollte, was natürlich auch wegen den fehlenden Schlüsseln nicht ging, doch das wird er ihr mit Sicherheit nicht unter die Nase binden, sonst denkt _sie_ ja sonst noch was(A/N: Der hat vielleicht Komplexe!).

Im Nachhinein sind sie eh zusammen reingegangen und es kein Schwein.

Kurz nach dem Frühstück kommt Malfoy auf Amy zu und reicht ihr einen Brief.

Amy, verwundert warum ihr der Brief nicht persönlich zugestellt wurde, öffnet ihn und liest:

_Sehr geehrte Professorin Evans,_

_hiermit möchte ich sie herzlichst zum Dinner heute Abend gegen 19.00Uhr einladen._

_Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie diesen Brief Eulenwendend beantworten._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_ Narzissa Malfoy _

, Soll ich da hingehen?'; fragt sich Amy und beschließt ihn mit einem ,Ja' zu beantworten ,interessant. Warum die mich wohl einladen?'

„Was wollte Draco von dir?", fragt sie Snape kurze Zeit später.

„Er hat mir nur einen Brief gegeben, von seiner Mutter."

„Warum schreib sie dir?"

„Sie…Das geht dich überhaupt nicht an!", brüllt sie plötzlich, meint er, Snape, solle sich aus ihren Angelegenheiten raushalten, dass sie wegen dem, was er sich gestern Abend geleistet hat, sauer auf ihn ist und er es nicht noch einmal wagen soll, sie in aller Öffentlichkeit und überhaupt, anzusprechen.

Kurz vor 18.00Uhr macht sich Amy fertig fürs Dinner bei den Malfoys. Doch sie fragt sich immer wieder, warum sie sie überhaupt eingeladen haben.

Aber als sie genau darüber nachdenkt, kommt sie zu einem ganz einfachen Schluss: Sie wollen nur schleimen!

**Gegen 18.00 Uhr vor den Toren von Hogwarts**

Amy hat beschlossen, zu den Malfoys zu apparieren und ist daher nur ein paar Minuten vor 19.00 Uhr rausgegangen.

Fünf Sekunden später steht sie vor Malfoy Manor. Unbeeindruckt geht sie zur Tür und klingelt.

„Professor! Schön das Sie es einrichten konnten!"

Eine ziemlich glücklich wirkende Narzissa Malfoy steht an der Eingangstür, mit offenen Armen bittet sie Amy reinzukommen.

Amy will gerade ansetzten, um doch nachzufragen, warum man sie eingeladen hatte, da kommt ihr auch schon Lucius entgegen, der sie, genau wie seine Frau zuvor, freudigst begrüßt.

, Irgendwie unheimlich', denkt sich Amy und folgt den beiden ins Esszimmer.

Etwa eine Stund später (Amy könnte platzten) setzten sich die drei ins Wohnzimmer, um sich bei einem Gläschen Wein zu unterhalten.

Als sich Amy mit Cizzy eine heiße Disskusion liefert, kippt Lucius beim Nachfüllen der Gläser Amy einen Trank in ihr Glas und lässt die Phiole dann ganz flink verschwinden.

Amy, ohne zu wissen, was Lucius vorhin gemacht hat, trinkt ihr Glas aus und macht sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts.

_Und des war Chap Nr. 10!  
Kommis büdde!!_


	11. Der Trank zeigt Wirkung

_Bin wieder da!! schreck lass nach und hier kommt auch schon Chap 11! Viel Spaß!_

‚Irgendwie fühle ich mich komisch, ob ich vielleicht zu Madame Pomfrey gehen soll?'

Es ist der Morgen nach dem Besuch bei den Malfoys und Amy geht es schlecht, ‚vielleicht habe ich was Falsches gegessen?'

Doch etwas ist anders: Sie spürt ihr Dunkles Mal ganz deutlich und in ihr flammt Wut auf. Und Snape hat ausnahmsweise mal nichts damit zu tun.

Ohne groß zu überlegen (A/N: Was in ihrem Fall glaub ich sinnlos wäre) eilt sie zu Remus, vielleicht kann er ihr sagen, was los ist.

**Lupins Büro**

„Remus!"

„Was?" Remus schreckt hoch und schaut Amy an.

„Remus, ich… seit gestern fühle ich mich irgendwie komisch."

„Geh zu Pomfrey."

„Hab ich auch schon überlegt, aber…"

„Ok, was hast du denn gestern gegessen?"

Amy überlegt kurz und zählt dann alles auf, was es gestern bei den Malfoys hab.

„Wo hast du denn gegessen?"

„War bei den Malfoys eingeladen."

„Na dann ist ja alles klar."

Amy schaut ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und setzt einen Könntest-Du-Mir-Das-Bitte-Erklären-Blick auf.

„Du bist vergiftet worden", meint Remus schließlich.

„Wie kommst du denn da drauf?"

„Du warst bei den Malfoys"

„Und deswegen glaubst du, dass man mich vergiftet hat?"

„Jepp und deshalb würde ich dir raten so schnell wie möglich zu Severus zu gehen."  
„Nein!"

„Ok, versuchen wir es anders: Welche Symptome haben sich denn seit gestern gezeigt?"  
"Lass mal überlegen…Wut kam plötzlich in mir hoch und…ich spüre mein Dunkles Mal ganz deutlich…"

„So, als ob Voldemort wieder an macht gewonnen hat?"  
Amy nickt kurz angebunden.

„Du **musst **zu Snape! Sofort!"

Lupin dreht sich zu seinem Kamin, schmeißt etwas Flohpulver rein und ruft „Severus Snape".

Ein paar Sekunden später steigt auch schon Snape aus dem Kamin.

„Du hast nach mir gerufen, Remus?"

„Keine Angst. Nicht wegen mir, sonder wegen Amy."

Snape schaut ruckartig zu Amy, deren Augen sich jetzt schwarz färben und die Pupille die Iris in sich ‚verschluckt'.

Voller Schreck packt er Amy und bringt sie in sein Büro.

**Snape's Büro**

„Was fällt dir ein?", schreit Amy.

„Amy, beruhige dich!", Snape versucht, Ruhe zu bewahren, da die Situation nicht ganz einfach ist.

„Wie soll ich mich beruhigen, wenn Remus behauptet, dass man mich vergiftet hat?"

„Er behauptet es nicht nur, ich sehe, dass man dich vergiftet hat und dummerweise habe ich nicht die nötigen Zutaten hier, um ein Gegengift zu brauen."

„Woher weißt du, dass ich nicht vielleicht nur krank bin?"

„Amy, sag mal bist du richtig und ich meine **wirklich richtig **wütend auf jemanden?"

„Du meinst, außer auf dich?" „Ich meinte richtig wütend!" „Nein, wieso?" „Dann sag mir doch mal bitte, warum deine Augen komplett schwarz sind?"

Amy schaut Snape erst verwirrt an, bis sie dann voller Schreck ihren Taschenspiegel rausholt und sich dann verzweifelt auf den nächst besten Stuhl sinken lässt.

Snape schaut Amy erst mitfühlend an meint dann aber, er könnte ihr helfen, müsste aber in die Winkelgasse und dann nach Russland und Norwegen."

„Wie lange wirst du wegbleiben?", fragt Amy ihn.

„Zwei Tage" Amy schaut ihn verzweifelt an und meint dann: „Du willst mich zwei Tage lang alleine lassen? Sev, es könnte weiß Gott was passieren!"

„Ich kann dich aber auch schlecht mitnehmen."

„Du könntest mich aber in Schacht halten!" Amy zieht einen Schmollmund und schaut Snape mit großen Hundeaugen an.

„Na schön! Du kannst mit in die Winkelgasse, aber danach bringe ich dich zu mir!"

„Du willst mich einsperren?" „Ja" „Und warum…ach vergiss es" Amy grinst plötzlich ziemlich hinterhältig und appariert dann zusammen mit Snape in die Winkelgasse.

**Winkelgasse**

Amy geht es immer schlechter und obwohl Snape sogar beide Auge auf Amy wirft, kann er nicht so viel gegen ihre kleinen Ausraster tun.

„Wir müssen noch in die Apotheke", Snape hat Amy _an die Hand_ genommen und zehrt sie durch die Winkelgasse, „und denk erst gar nicht daran, du gehst **nicht** in die Noktrungasse!"

Nach einer Weile meinte er dann noch: „Wenn du weiterhin so rumzickst, schicke ich dich sofort nach Spinner's End!"

Amy ist danach daran versucht, Snape nicht all zu sehr auf den Wecker zu fallen und folgt ihm brav durch die Winkelgasse.

Die beiden gehen zielstrebig in die Apotheke, wobei Snape Amy nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen lässt.

Plötzlich bemerkt Snape einen langen, blonden Haarschopf und sieht wenig später auch die Person, der die Haarpracht gehört.

Wenn er nicht auf Amy aufpassen müsste, würde er jetzt rausgehen und Lucius ins nächste Jahrhundert hexen.

Amy bemerk Snapes Blick und fragt grinsend: „Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gefahren?"

Der Angebrochene sieht Amy mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, bis ihm einfällt, dass das, was sie vorhin gesagt hat ja ein Muggelsprichwort ist und meint, gespielt gelassen: „Nichts, es ist nichts. Wir sollten weiter."

**Spinner's End**

„Ok. Du bleibst die nächsten beiden Tage hier, rührst mir nichts an, von dem du nicht weißt, was es ist und vor allem: Du betretest **nicht** mein Schlafzimmer! So weit verstanden?" Amy nickt kurz zustimmend. „Gut, wo Küche und Bad sind weißt du ja."

Amy nickt noch mal. „Gut, dann bis in zwei Tagen" „Bis dann"

Snape geht raus und fängt an, diverse Zaubersprüche auf sein Haus zu legen.

Kaum das Amy bemerkt hat, dass Snape disappariert, geht sie schnurstracks in sein heiligstes Reich und stöbert nach Lust und Laune in seiner Privatsphäre.

Snape kommt, wie versprochen, nach zwei Tagen wieder, im Gepäck einem Haufen Zutaten für das Gegengift.

„Ich hoffe doch, dass du nicht geschnüffelt hast", meint Snape anstelle einer Begrüßung.

„Türlich, war gaaaanz lieb und hab mich an deine Anweisungen gehalten(A/N: sicher doch)."

Was Snape jedoch nicht sofort auffällt, ist die Tatsache, dass Amy inzwischen ein loyaler Todesser geworden ist. Denn ohne sie sich genau anzuschauen, beginnt Snape damit, die Zauber vom Haus zunehmen.

Kaum das er das erledigt hat und wieder ins Haus kommt, ist Amy schon verschwunden.

_Des wer's dann, das nächste wird auf sich warten lassen. Sorry!_

_Würde mich aber trotzdem über __Reviews__ freuen._

_SnapeEvans_


	12. Wormtail Teil 1

Sorry, sorry, sorry, dass ich soooooooo unwahrscheinlich lange gebraucht habe, um dass nächste Chap hochzuladen, aber ich hab irgendwann den Faden verloren und habe erst jetzt meine Notizen gefunden…

Ok, ich mach wieder einen ziemlich großen Sprung! Sorry!

Trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Snape schaut sich irritiert um, von Amy ist jedoch keine Spur.

Irgendwo am Arsch der Welt

„Herr, habe ich euch endlich gefunden!", Amy ist aus dem nichts aufgetaucht und schaut interessiert in die Augen einer Schlange.

„Obwohl du, nun ja, nicht freiwillig zum Todesser geworden bist, hast du mich trotzdem gesucht…" „…und gefunden. Ich muss euch aber bald wieder verlassen, nicht für lange, aber trotzdem, doch seid gewiss ohne Sorge, jemand anderes wird kommen, um sich um euch zu kümmern."

Voldemort sieht sie nur verständnisvoll an (A/N: können Schlangen so was überhaupt? Frage an alle).

Ca. 6 Monate später

„Wo zum Teufel bist du gewesen?", Amy ist wieder in Hogwarts aufgetaucht, doch zu ihrem Leid ist sie direkt vor Snapes Nase appariert.

„Das geht dich nichts an!", blafft Amy ihn nur an.

„Der Trank wirkt also immer noch…"

„Der Trank wirkt also immer noch", äfft Amy ihn nach.

„Dann hoffe ich sehr, dass du während deiner Abwesenheit, _wo auch immer du warst_, niemanden umgebracht hast!"

„Und wenn es so währe?"

Amy grinst breit und will gerade an Snape vorbei, als dieser sie packt und in sein Büro schleift.

Snape's Büro

„Ok, willst du mir das erklären?"

Snape antwortet nicht, sondern zaubert Amy einen Stuhl her und setzt sie da rauf.

„Snape, was soll das?"

Snape antwortet aber immer noch nicht, sondern geht zu seinem privaten Vorrat und holt eine kleine Phiole raus.

„Mund auf!" Amy reagiert nur mit einem fragenden Blick.

„Ich sagte Mund auf!" Amy weigert sich, Snape's Befehlen folge zu leisten.

„Zwing mich nicht dazu, den _Imperius_ zu benutzten."

Amy grinst wieder und meint lässig: „Dafür wirst du im hohen Bogen in Azkaban landen, wenn Dumbledore das mitkriegt!"

„Er wird nichts tun…" „Was macht dich da so sicher?"

„Weil er mir freie Hand lässt, um dich zu entgiften."

Amy reist ihre Augen weit auf, weigert sich aber immer noch, ihren Mund zu öffnen.

„Du lässt mir also keine andere Wahl. _Imperio_."

Amy öffnet ihren Mund und Snape flösst ihr das Gegengift ein.

Der Trank verliert langsam die Wirkung, doch Amy's Erinnerungen sind geblieben.

**2 Tage später im Krankenflügel**

Obwohl Amy keine durch und durch loyale Todesserin mehr ist, wollte sie Snape partout nicht sagen, wo sie die letzten sechs Monate war. Deshalb hat er sie in den Krankenflügel gebracht, weil Dumbledore das angeblich so wollte.

„Willst du immer noch schweigen?", fragt Snape Amy, als diese den Krankenflügel verlassen will.

„Ja", gibt sie nur wieder und macht sich schnurstracks auf den Weg in Dumbledore's Büro.

**Dumbledore's Büro**

„Professor!"

„Ah, Amy. Hast du dich doch dafür entschieden, wieder zurück zu kommen?"  
„Ja, weil ich Ihnen etwas Wichtiges mitteilen muss."

„Na dann erzählen Sie mal."  
„Professor, könnte ich Ihr Denkarium benutzen? Ich will es Ihnen nicht erzählen, sondern, es Ihnen zeigen."  
„Ja aber sicher doch."

Amy fischt sich die Erinnerungen über die 6 Monate bei Voldemort raus und setzt sie ins Denkarium, worauf hin Dumbledore sich sie anschaut.

Kurze Zeit später kommt der Schulleiter wieder aus dem Denkarium raus und schaut Amy entsetzt an.

„Dass ist ja schrecklich!"  
„Professor, was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

„Verhindern, dass es Voldemort gelingt."

„Vor allem sollten wir verhindern, dass Wormtail das Schloßgelände verlässt."

„Dafür müssten wir ihn erstmal finden."

„Ich hab eine Idee!"  
„Ich höre."  
„Das kann ich Ihnen leider nicht sagen, aber es ist eine Möglichkeit, wie wir ihn finden können."  
„Na dann. Geben Sie mir bescheid, so bald Sie ihn haben."

**Damit rauscht Amy Richtung Gryffindorturm davon.  
**

**Vor der Fetten Dame**

„Tut mir leid, Professor, aber ich kann Sie nicht rein lassen. Sie sind keine Gryffindor mehr, ich darf nicht."  
„Meine Liebe, es geht um Leben und Tod!"  
„Tut mir leid, selbst wenn die Existenz von Hogwarts davon abhing, die Schulordnung…"  
„Genau darum geht es ja! Um die Existenz der Schule und unser aller Leben!"

„Nein."

„Amy, was tust du denn hier?" Harry ist wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht.

„Sag mal, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"  
„Für meine Schwester doch immer."  
„Hol bitte Fred und George raus."  
„Ok."

_**5 Minuten später kommen Fred und George etwas verdutzt aus dem Porträt.**_

„Muss nicht Professor McGonagall kommen, um uns zu bestrafen? Nebenbei bemerkt, was haben wir denn wieder angestellt?", fragen die beiden etwas verwirrt.

„Habt ihr die Karte der Rumtreiber noch?"  
„Wer will das wissen?"

„Ich."  
„Du als du oder du als Sie?"  
„Was?"  
„Du als Person, als unsere Freundin oder du als unsere Professorin?"  
„Ich, als eure Freundin."  
„Haben wir nicht mehr."  
„Was? Wo ist sie jetzt?"  
„Haben wir jemandem gegeben, der sie dringender braucht als wir."  
„Holt mir bitte Harry raus."  
„Woher weißt du, dass wir von Harry reden?"  
„Weil sein Onkel den Wisch für die Hogsmed nicht unterschrieben hat und ich ihn trotzdem dort sehe."

„Wir holen ihn."

„Er soll die Karte direkt mitbringen."

_**Kurze Zeit später stand auch schon Harry vor dem Porträt.**_

„Ich habe die Karte nicht mehr."  
„Wer hat sie?"  
„Professor Lupin."

_**Amy will gerade umdrehen, um zu gehen, als Harry sie aufhält.**_

„Woher weißt du überhaupt von der Karte?"  
„Ich bin seid einer unglaublich langen Zeit mit den Zwillingen befreundet."  
„Oh."

**Lupin's Büro**

„Amy, wo warst du so lange?" „Lange Geschichte."  
„Ok, was willst du denn?"  
„Remus, Sirius ist unschuldig und wenn wir den wahren Verräter nicht bald finden, wird sich das von vor zwölf Jahren wiederholen."  
„Amy, du erzählst mir schon seid über einem Jahrzehnt, dass Sirius unschuldig ist und wenn es so ist, warum hat er die Strafe so ohne weiteres über sich ergehen lassen?"  
„Weil er indirekt auch an Mums und Dads Tod schuld trägt."

„Ja, denn ermordet wurden sie von Voldemort."  
„Ich mein doch nicht das! Ich rede vom Verrat!"  
„Amy, er war ein Todesser…"  
„Warum trägt er dann kein Dunkles Mal auf seinem linken Unterarm, so wie der ganze Rest seiner Gefolgsleute?"  
„Er hat es geschafft, es zu verstecken."

„Selbst ich hab es versucht. Es ist unmöglich und ich habe mehr Macht, als Dumbledore und Voldemort zusammen."  
„Black ist es auch gelungen, aus Azkaban aus zu brechen, _als_ Erster."

_**Amy dreht sich um und geht.**_

‚Es ist doch eh sinnlos mit ihm zu reden. '

_**Sie geht zum Eichenportal und beschließt, ein bisschen über die Ländereien zu spazieren.**_

**Sorry, ich weiß, ich sagte zwar, ich würde spätestens nach dem Muttertag weiterschreiben, aber**** ich hatte den Faden und meine Notizen verloren. Also sorry, sorry, sorry und ich hoffe. Ihr werdet trotzdem fleißig reviewen. **

**SnapeEvans**


	13. Wormtail Teil 2

_**Dieses Chap enthält ziemlich viel original Textausschnitte aus dem Film, also nicht verwirren lassen!**_

_**--**_

_**Als sie in der Nähe von Hagrid's Hütte ankommt, hört sie ein lautes Schluchzen daraus und geht rein.**_

„Hagrid ist alles in Ordnung?"

_**Doch Hagrid dreht sich weg, da er seine Tränen zu verbergen versucht.**_

_**Man hört aber immer noch sein Schluchzen und Amy lässt deshalb nicht locker.**_

„Hagrid erzähl schon!"

„Es ist wegen Buckbeak!", schluchzt er.

_**Amy schaut ihn fragend an und Hagrid fährt deshalb fort.**_

„Buckbeak hat den jungen Malfoy attackiert."

„Was? Wie ist das denn passiert?"

„Es war die erste Stunde und…", Hagrid kann nicht mehr weiter reden und fängt lauthals an zu weinen.

„Hagrid, was war?"  
„Buckbeak ist zum Tode verurteilt worden!"

_**Hagrid ist nur noch am Heulen und Amy ein bisschen ratlos.**_

_**Sie beschließt, ihn kurz allein zu lassen und verspricht da zu sein, wenn es so weit ist.**_

Später am Abend

_**Amy geht wieder runter zu Hagrid, da sie hofft, den Minister noch umstimmen zu können.**_

_**Als sie unten ankommt, bemerkt sie ein Rascheln im Wald, schenkt dem aber keine Bedeutung.**_

„Guten Abend , Professor Evans."

„Guten Abend, Minister. Professor Dumbledore."  
„Wie ich sehe, sind Sie ebenfalls gekommen, um, wie soll ich sagen, _Händchen_ zu halten."  
„Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich, Minister. Ich dachte mir eher zu versuchen, Ihnen diese _unbegründete _ Wahnsinnstat auszureden."  
„Unbegründet? Oh, das ist es keines Wegs, Professor!"

„Oh, und Sie bedenken in Ihrer Endscheidung auch, dass der junge Mr Malfoy im Alleingang und ohne auf Hagrid zu hören auf Buckbeak zugegangen ist, sich selbst bewusst, dass er sich einer Gefahr aussetzt?"  
„Nun, davon hatte mich Lu…ich meine natürlich, davon wurden wir nicht in Kenntnis gesetzt."  
„Und sowas wie Augenzeugenberichte kennen Sie dementsprechend auch nicht?"

„Nun…"

„Bei Merlin, Sie sind kein Deut besser als Crouch!"

„Das ist kein Vergleich!"

„Und warum nicht?"  
„Es geht hier nicht um ein Menschenleben!"  
„Aber dennoch um ein Leben oder nicht? Er ist zwar ein Hippogreif und somit ein Tier, aber immer noch ein Lebewesen wie Sie und ich. Sie zeigen kein Erbarmen, nur weil es den überhebliche Slytherinprinzen passier ist, der nebenbei auch noch der Sohn Ihres großzügigsten Geldgebers ist."

„Das ist an den Haaren herbeigezogen!"

„Wenn Sie meinen."  
„Ich habe es immerhin nicht alleine beschlossen!"  
„Professor, ich glaube Sie sollten den Minister etwas in Ruhe lassen. Er ist schon ziemlich angespannt, wegen Black", Dumbledore, der dem Treiben ganz still zugeschaut hatte, meldet sich jetzt zu Wort, weil er befürchtet, dass Amy mit Beschimpfungen anfangen könnte um sich zu werfen.

„Erst die Kammer des Schreckens und jetzt _das_. Dumbledore, Sie sollten es sich noch mal überlegen. Ihren Wildhütter hier weiter zu beschäftigen."

„Ähm, Minister", Amy hat ein süffisantes Lächeln aufgesetzt, „falls Ihr Gedächtnis noch funktioniert, werden Sie sich doch wohl erinnern, dass Hagrid nichts damit zu tu hatte."

„Wie dem auch sei, ich verkünde nun das Urteil: Laut Beschluss des Ausschusses für die Beseitigung gefährlicher Geschöpfe, soll der Hippogreif Buckbeak heute Abend hingerichtet werden.

Die Enthauptung übernimmt Henker McNair. Ich bitte nun Sie, Hagrid, dass zu bezeugen, was ich eben vorgelesen habe."  
„Ja, sicher bezeug ich das…" „Er meint damit, dass du unterschreiben sollst", flüstert Amy ihm zu.

„Professor Evans und ich sollten glaub ich auch unterschreiben, meinen Sie nicht, Minister?"

„Da haben Sie vollkommen recht, Dumbledore."

_**Alle unterschreiben also und gehen raus, damit das Urteil endgültig gefällt werden kann.**_

_**Mit einem Schreck(Seitens McNair und Fudge) müssen die Fünf feststellen, dass Buckbeak nicht mehr da ist.**_

_**Amys Augen huschen Richtung Wald, wo sie Harry und Hermione, mit Buckbeak an der Leine, sieht.**_

_**Die Augen der drei treffen sich für Sekunden und Harry und Mione sehen Amy geschockt an.**_

„Haben Sie etwas gesehen, Professor?", fragt Fudge sie.

„Ach nur ne Fledermaus", damit rauschte sie davon.

**Vor der Peitschenden Weide**

„Was machst du denn hier?" Amy dreht sich um und erblickt Lupin.

„Ich komme gerade von Hagrid, was tust du eigentlich um diese Uhrzeit und vor allem _heute_ draußen?

Lupin schweigt.

„Remus, was verschweigst du mir?"  
„Ich gehe…nur ein bisschen spazieren."  
„Und das soll ich dir abkaufen? Seid wann gehst du bei Vollmond spazieren?"

„Ok, ok. Sirius ist auf der Karte der Rumtreiber erschienen. Er ist zusammen mit Harry und dessen beiden Freunden unten in der Heulenden Hütte."  
„Das ist alles?"

„Es ist noch jemand da unten!"  
„Wer?"  
„Peter."  
„Was?"  
„Deswegen will ich auch schnell runter."  
„Ok, ich komme mit!"

_**Beide beeilen sich runter und kommen in der Heulenden Hütte an. Sie eilen die Treppen hoch und sehen Sirius am Boden liegen und Harry mit einem Zauberstab über ihm knien.**_

„_Expelliarmus_", ruft Remus und entwaffnet Harry.

„Ah, Sirius. Wir sehen ziemlich mitgenommen aus, oder? Die fleischliche Hülle spiegelt den inneren Wahnsinn wieder."  
„Mit dem inneren Wahnsinn kennst du dich am Besten aus, oder, Remus?", damit reicht Lupin Sirius die Hand und hievt ihn hoch.

„Ich hab ihn gefunden. Lass uns ihn umbringen!"  
„Nein!", alle drehen sich um; Hermione hatte geschrien, „ich habe Ihnen vertraut und die ganze Zeit über waren Sie sein Freund!", sie dreht sich zu Ron und Harry um und erklärt: „Er ist ein Werwolf, deswegen konnte er nicht zum Unterricht!"  
„Seid wann weißt du es?"  
„Seid wir für Professor Snape diesen Aufsatz schreiben musste."  
„Du bist wirklich die klügste Hexe in deinem Alter, Hermione."  
„Hör auf, lass es uns tun."

„Warte!"  
„Ich habe lange genug gewartet! Zwölf Jahre lang! In Azkaban!"

„Warte noch eine Minute, Harry soll erfahren warum."  
„Ich weiß warum! Sie haben meine Eltern verraten! Sie sind der Grund warum sie tot sind!"  
„Harry, wer hat dir den diesen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt?", diesmal spricht Amy.

„Ich habe zufälliger Weise gehört, wie Professor McGonagall, Fudge, Hagrid und die Besitzerin des _Drei Besen_, sich darüber unterhalten habe!"  
„Oh, klasse! Du hast diese wahnwitzigen Ideen von Leuten, die, erstens überhaupt keine Ahnung haben und zweitens nicht dabei waren, als es passierte! Harry, Sirius ist unschuldig oder glaubst du ich würde ihn verteidigen, wenn ich genauso wie der Rest, davon überzeugt wäre, Sirius sei schuld?

Natürlich, einen kleinen Teil Mitschuld trägt er mit sich rum", sie drehte sich wütend zu Sirius um, „aber es gibt noch zwei weitere Personen, die ebenfalls schuldig sind!"  
„Zwei?", Sirius und Remus schauen Amy etwas verwirrt an.

„Oh, Männer! Voldemort ist nicht von heute auf morgen darauf gekommen, Harry den gar auszumachen! Er hatte einen Spion, den ihr beide kennt!"  
„Peter."  
„Nein."  
„Severus?!" 

_**Und eben dieser erscheint in der Tür, seinen Zauberstab auf Sirius gerichtet.**_

„Rache ist süß. Wie sehr hatte ich gehofft derjenige zu sein, der dich findet und den Dementoren übergibt."  
„Sev, das hier ist eine, nun ja, _Familienangelegenheit_ und ich würde dich freundlich bitten, zu verschwinden."

„Familienangelegenheit? Und was machen dann Granger und Weasley hier?"  
„Ein Versehen!"  
„Dann kann ich ja auch _aus Versehen _hier reinplatzen und Black bitten, mich ins Schloss zu begleiten."  
„Oh nein, Snape! Ron und Hermione sind hier, weil sie keine andere Wahl hatten. Du hingegen bist doch einfach nur Remus gefolgt!"

„Warum bei Merlins Bart, stehst du immer noch hinter ihm? Er hat deine Eltern auf dem Gewissen!"  
„Dich lass ich ja auch nicht einfach nach Azkaban bringen, denn du bist der jenige, der den Stein ins Rollen gebracht hat!"  
„Woher weißt du das?"

„Trelawney ist so redselig, wenn sie was getrunken hat."

„Das hält mich trotzdem nicht davon ab, Black den Dementoren zu überliefern!"

„Severus…"

Snape sieht Lupin an und meint: „Ich habe Dumbledore gesagt, dass du deinem alten Schulfreund hilfst, ins Schloss zu kommen. Und hier ist der Beweis."  
„Beeindruckend, Snape. Du hast deinen Verstand eingesetzt und bist zum falschen Schluss gekommen. Und wenn du uns jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdest, wie Amy schon sagte, haben wir hier eine kleine Familienangelegenheit aus der Welt zu schaffen!"

Snape richtet seinen Zauberstab direkt auf Sirius und meint: „Gib mir nur einen Grund. Ich brenne darauf."  
„Severus, sei kein Dummkopf."  
„Aber er hat sich inzwischen so daran gewöhnt."  
„Sirius sei still."  
„Halt selber die Klappe."  
„Ihr zankt euch ja wie ein altes Ehepaar."

„Warum gehst du nicht und spielst mit deinem Chemiebaukasten?"

„Expelliarmus!" Snape liegt plötzlich bewusstlos auf dem Boden.

„Harry! Bist du verrückt geworden?", meint Ron geschockt. Mione pflichtet ihm bei und sagt geschockt: „Du greifst einen Lehrer an?"

„Erzählt mir über Pettigrew!"  
„Er ging mit uns zur Schule. Ich dachte, er war unser Freund"

„Und jetzt ist er tot."  
„Dass dachte ich auch, bis du sagtest, dass du ihn auf der Karte gesehen hast."  
„Die Karte irrt sich!"  
„Die Karte irrt sich nie", kommt es von Sirius, er zeigt auf Ron und meint: „Und da ist er!"  
„Ich?", fragt Ron verdutzt, „der Kerl ist irre!"  
„Nicht du, deine Ratte!"  
„Scabbers? Aber er ist in unsere Familie schon seid…"  
„Zwölf Jahren. Ein erstaunlich langes Leben für eine gewöhnliche Gartenratte! Ihr fehlt eine Kralle, nicht?"  
„Und?"  
„ Alles was man von Pettigrew fand, war sein…"  
„Finger! Den hat er sich selber abgeschnitten, damit alle dachten, er wäre tot. Und dann hat er sich in eine Ratte verwandelt!"  
„Ich will es sehn. Ron gib ihm die Ratte."

Ron gibt widerwillig Sirius seine Ratte und er und Lupin versuchen, Scabbers zur Rückverwandlung zu zwingen. Und es klapp, doch Pettigrew versucht zu fliehen.

„Du hast James und Lily an Voldemort verkauft!", kommt es von Lupin.

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, der Dunkle Lord verfügt über Kräfte, die ihr euch im Leben nicht vorstellen könnt. Ich frage dich, Sirius: Was hättest du getan? Was hättest du getan?"  
„Ich wär lieber gestorben. Ich wäre lieber gestorben, als meine Freunde zu verraten!"

Wormtail versucht wieder zu fliehen und rennt Harry in die Arme.

„Harry, James hätte nicht zugelassen, dass man mich umbringt. Dein Vater hätte Gnade walten lassen!"

Er wird von Harry weggezogen und dann meint Lupin: „Du hättest wissen sollen, Peter, dass wenn Voldemort dich nicht tötet, wir es tun werden. Zusammen!"  
„Nein!"  
„Harry, dieser Mann ist…"  
„Ich weiß was er ist. Aber wir bringen ihn ins Schloss."  
„Harry! Warum bin ich nicht selbst darauf gekommen?", Amy dämmert es, was Harry damit bezwecken will.

„Wir bringen ihn ins Schloss und dort übergeben wir ihn den Dementoren!"

Wormtail sieht geschockt drein.

„Das mit dem Biss tut mir leid. Das brennt ein bisschen, was?"  
„Ein bisschen? Ein bisschen? Ich glaub, mein halbes Bein ist ab!"  
„Ich wollte die Ratte fassen.

Normalerweise bin ich ein ausgesprochen lieber Hund. Mir wurde öfters von James geraten, mich gar nicht mehr zurück zu verwandeln. Der Schwanz, damit käm ich klar, aber die Flöhe sind die pure Hölle!"

_**Als alle(mit Ausnahme von Snape, den hatte man in der Hütte gelassen)**_ _**vor der Peitschenden Weide stehen, geht Sirius nach vorn und sieht sich das Schloss an. Harry folgt ihm und die beiden unterhalten sich über etwas.**_

_**Plötzlich sieht man den Mond hervor kommen und Lupin verwandelt sich in einen Werwolf!**_

_**--**_

_**Des war jetzt Chap 13! Das Reviewen nicht vergessen**_

_**SnapeEvans**_


	14. Entkommen

„Wormtail, der Dunkle Lord ist in Transsylvanien. Such ihn. Er braucht deine Hilfe!"

Wormtail gehorcht und verschwindet in Form einer Ratte.

Ich hoffe, er geht wirklich nach Transsylvanien, sonst drehe ich ihm den Hals um, denkt Amy.

„Bleib hier, Potter!", hört man Snape noch zischen. Amy dreht sich um und muss mit Schrecken feststellen, dass Harry Sirius und Remus hinterher gerannt ist.

„Harry!" Amy will hinterher, wird aber von Snape gebremst, „willst du dich auch noch in Gefahr begeben?"

Amy gibt nach und sie begeben sich, mit Ron im Schlepptau, hoch zur Schule.

Im Krankenflügel

„Merlin, was ist denn mit Ihnen passiert, Mr Weasley?"

„Wurde von nem Hund gebissen."

Poppy verarztet Ron und Amy und Snape machen sich auf den Weg runter zum See.

Am See

„Harry!", Er rührt sich nicht. „Harry verdammt mach die Augen auf!"

„Es macht keinen Sinn, er ist Bewusstlos. Bringen wir die beiden ins Schloss."

Amy weiß, was dann Sirius blühen wird, trotzdem sollte sie jetzt erst an Harry denken.

„Bringen wir die beiden hoch."

Zurück im Schloss

„Ich bringe Harry in den Krankenflügel", meint Amy wehleidig.

„Tu das…"  
„Sie haben ihn!", Fudge kommt angerannt. Amy macht kehrt und beeilt sich in den Krankenflügel.

„Gibt es einen Raum, wo wir ihn vorübergehend einsperren können?"  
„Das Verlies auf dem obersten Turm."  
„Gut, bringen wir Black ins Verlies und dann rufe ich die Dementoren."

Amy kriegt noch mit, dass Dumbledore in den Krankenflügel kommt, als sie ihn gerade verlassen hat. Sie macht sie eh andere Gedanken und geht runter.

Sie setzt sich draußen auf eine Bank, nicht weit von einem kleinen Brunnen.

Plötzlich hört sie etwas wie ein Pferd und schreckt hoch:

Buckbeak ist gerade gelandete! Auf seinem Rücken sitzen Harry, Mione und Sirius!

„Padfoot!", mehr kriegt Amy nicht raus, denn Sirius umarmt sie und flüstert etwas von „Danke für dein Vertrauen!" und dreht sich zu Harry um.

„Dafür werde ich euch beiden ewig dankbar sein!"

„Nimm mich mit!"  
„Irgendwann einmal, vielleicht. Mein Leben bleibt fürs Erste zu unberechenbar und außerdem hast du deine Schwester an deiner Seite", er zwinkert Amy zu und dreht sich wieder zu Harry um, „abgesehen davon ist dein Platz fürs erste hier."  
„Aber du bist unschuldig!"  
„Und du weißt das! Das muss reichen.

Du kannst es vermutlich nicht mehr hören, aber du siehst genauso aus wie dein Vater, nur die Augen. Du hast…"  
„Mum's Augen."

„Es ist grausam, dass wir, Amy und ich, so viel Zeit mit James und Lily verbracht haben und du so wenig.

Aber glaub mir, die Menschen, die wir lieben, verlassen uns nie wirklich"  
Harry wird plötzlich etwas bewusst: „Prongs!"

Amy und Sirius grinsen Harry an, also so sieht sein Patronus aus.

Sirius steigt auf Buckbeak und meint dann zu Mione: „Du bist wirklich die klügste Hexe deines Alters!"

Sirius und Buckbeak fliegen in die Nacht davon und die anderen drei hören die Schulglocke läuten.

Kaum das sich Amy umsieht, sind Mione und Harry aus schon weg.

_**Tja, Chap 14! Etwas zu kurz gekommen, sorry.**_

_**Reviewed bitte trotzdem!**_

_**SnapeEvans**_


	15. Freigesprochen

Harry geht am nächsten Tag schwermütig zum Mittagessen; er hat gerade eben erfahren, dass Professor Lupin gekündigt hat.

„Harry, _das_ musst du unbedingt lesen!", brüllt Mione durch die ganze Halle und drückt ihm den _Tagespropheten_ in die Hand.

Harry schaut zuerst auf das Titelbild; ein ziemlich junger Sirius strahlt ihm entgegen, darüber ist zu lesen: „_Sirius Black ist ab heute ein freier Mann"_

Schnell liest er sich den Artikel durch:

„_Heute Morgen hat Zaubereiminster Cornelius Fudge Sirius Black freigesprochen._

_Die Begründung laut Minister:_

„_Nach einer intensiven Befragung durch das Wahrheitsserum, auch Veritaserum benannt, bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Barty Crouch Senior vor zwölf Jahren einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte, als er Mr Black ohne jegliche Gerichtsverhandlung nach Azkaban gebracht hatte._

_Denn laut der Aussage von Professor Evans lebt Peter Pettigrew noch."_

_Nun, auf so eine Aussage sollte sich der Minister aber nicht stützen, denn wie wir alle ja wissen, ist Professor Evans Blacks Patentochter und würde alles sagen, damit er nicht wieder nach Azkaban muss._

„_Professor Evans Aussage wird von Professor Dumbledore gestützt, der keinerlei Zweifel an ihrer Aussage hat._

_Zu mal konnten wir noch mit Miss Granger und mit Mr Potter sprechen und beide meinten, dass sie Pettigrew gesehen haben."  
Doch auch hier hätte die junge Professorin nachhelfen können._

„_Ich bezweifle, dass Miss Evans ihren eigenen Bruder verhexen würde und außerdem sind das nicht die einzigen Zeugen: Professor Lupin hatte Pettigrew ebenfalls gesehen und obwohl Remus Lupin ein alter Freund von Black ist, sollte man nicht vergessen, dass er auch ein alter Freund von Pettigrew ist und vor allem von James und Lily Potter._

_Black wurde ja auch der Todesserei(KA ob es dieses Wort überhaupt gibt) und des Verrates an Lily und James Potter beschuldigt und ich glaube kaum, dass Professor Lupin für Black Aussagen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass Black es war, der die beiden an Ihn-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf verraten hat._

_Laut Black, war Pettigrew auch der jenige, der die zwölf Muggel ermordet hatte, nur damit es so aussieht, als ob Black ein verrückter Irrer ist, wenn man das so sagen darf."_

_Der Tod der Muggel und auch der von Lily und James Potter soll nicht ungesünd bleiben, nach Pettigrew wird International gefahndet und auch der Premierminister der Muggel ist in Kenntnis gesetzt worden, so Fudge._

_Ich bitte euch, meine lieben Leser, Augen und Ohren offen zu halten, damit Pettigrew schnell gefasst und inhaftiert wird._

_Und jeden, dem Black über den Weg läuft, möchte ich bitten, ihm mittzuteilen, dass er jetzt ein freier Mann ist._

_ Eure liebenswerte_

_ Rita Skeeter"_

„Das ist ja Super!", meint Harry, als er den Artikel zu Ende gelesen hat.

„Finde ich auch", pflichtet ihm Mione nur bei.

„Ich schicke ihm den Artikel sofort zu!", und damit ist er auch schon verschwunden.

Amy hat das ganze Geschehen, das sich am Gryffindortisch abgespielt hatte, mit verfolgt und beugte sich dann selbst über die Zeitung.

„Nur leider wird man Peter nicht finden", meint sie dann schließlich zu sich selbst und verlässt die Große Halle.

_Chap 15 Leuz,_

_Ich hab mich doch dazu entschlossen, die Story weiter zu führen._

_SnapeEvans_


	16. Das Paar des Jahres

_Ich Trottel habe total vergessen, dass ich noch zwei weiter Chaps geschrieben habe. Sorry ^-^_

* * *

**Unser Traumpaar des Jahres**

Von Rita Skeeter

_Bei dem heutigen Training der bulgarischen Quiditch-Nationalmannschaft, konnte man unglaubliches beobachten._

_Im Stadion waren nicht nur die Mannschaft und deren Trainer anwesend, sondern auch die Jungprofessorin von Hogwarts, Professor Evans, die Schwester des berühmten Harry Potters._

_Die Professorin war während des ganzen Trainings anwesend und das schien auch niemanden zu stören. Böse Zungen könnten behaupten, dass sie für unsere Mannschaft spionierte, doch die sind ja schon längst rausgeflogen._

_Da stellt sich also die Frage, warum war die Professorin beim Training?_

_Am Ende des Trainings kam nun das Unglaubliche: _

_Viktor Krum, der bulgarische Sucher, kam auf die Professorin zugeflogen und zog sie in eine herzige Umarmung._

_Hinter Krum stieg dann auch noch ein Kind vom Besen, den man während des ganzen Trainings nicht beachtet hatte._

_Der kleine Junge rannte auf die Professorin zu und rief freudig: „Mama, Mama, das war toll!"_

_Die Professorin und Mutter? Das erklärt natürlich, warum Professor Evans beim Training war._

_Denn Krum hob den Kleinen hoch und sagte ihm, dass er gerne nochmal fliegen könnte, wenn Mama es ihm erlauben würde. Da Krum nicht deine Mama sagte, lässt sie vermuten, dass Krum der Vater des Kleinen ist._

_Also haben die Reporter (also ich) keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut, um der Sache nachzugehen._

_Der kleine Junge ist nach Professor Evans` Patenonkel Sirius Black benannt worden und lebte eine Weile in Bulgarien, bei Krum._

_Professor Evans selbst hat zu Kindszeiten, nachdem ihre Eltern verstorben sind, viel Zeit dort verbracht, was uns die Tatsache sehr nahe legt, dass die beiden schon etwas länger ein Paar sind, denn klein Sirius, oder auch Sye genannt, ist inzwischen 3 Jahre alt._

_Sowohl Professor Evans, als auch Viktor Krum wollen dies bezüglich keine Stellungnahme geben und schweigen._

_Glück für mich und euch, liebe Leser, dass ich während des Trimagischen Turniers in Hogwarts anwesend sein werde und euch eine ausführliche Berichterstattung geben kann._

_Ihre Rita Skeeter_

Die Zeitung wurde wütend zusammengeknüllt und ging in Flammen auf, bevor die Person, die sie vorher gelesen hat, ein altes Haus betrat.

* * *

War nach der langen Zeit, der Pause ziemlich kurz, ich weiß, aber wie schon erwähnt, ich bin nicht die geborene Journalistin und kann somit auch keine Berichterstattung machen, auch wenn „Buchautoren"(in diesem Fall eher Fanfic-Autoren) und Journalisten nicht wirklich unterschiedlich sind…

Ich hoffe, ich krieg trotzdem ein paar Reviews.

TBC und LG

SnapeEvans


	17. Der Plan

Die Zeitung wurde wütend zusammengeknüllt und ging in Flammen auf, bevor die Person, die sie vorher gelesen hatte, ein altes Haus betrat.

Ohne auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, anzuklopfen, betrat Amy das Haus, wo ihr direkt eine Hauselfe entgegen kam und sie ängstlich ansah.

„Winky hat kein klopfen gehört. Was tun Sie hier, Miss?", quiekte die Hauselfe.

„Ist dein Herr zu Hause, Winky?"

„Ja Ma'am. Soll ich ihn holen, Miss?"

„Bitte, Winky."

Damit verschwand die Elfe und Amy nutze die Zeit, sich ein bisschen im Haus umzusehen und in der Küche fand sie, weswegen sie wirklich hier war.

„Barty Crouch Jr.?", fragte sie den am Boden hockenden.

„Wer will das wissen?"

„Der Dunkle Lord"

Sofort weiteten sich die Augen des jungen Barty und er sah Amy gebannt an.

„Er lebt noch?"

„Mehr oder weniger, ja. Er braucht jetzt unsere Hilfe."

„Ja aber…?"

„Ich bin hier, um dich zu holen, Barty."

„Er geht nirgendwo hin!"

Beide drehten sich um und sahen in die wütenden Augen von Barty Crouch Sn.

„Oh. Wer will uns davon abhalten? Sie?"

„Wer sind Sie?"

„Sie kennen mich nicht? Eigenartig, erst heute kam ein Artikel von Skeeter im Propheten mit einem Bericht über mich."

„Ich lese keine Klatschblätter!"

„Das war auf der Titelseite."

„Hätte ich bemerkt."

„Naja, dann eben so: sie werden mich dieses Jahr noch oft genug sehen."

„Quatsch! Ich bin das Jahr über…"

„Auf Hogwarts, wegen dem Trimagischen Turnier."

„Woher…?"

Amy wurde wütend. War er wirklich so dumm?

Unbewusst ging sich Amy durch's Haar und merkte, dass ihre Haare kürzer waren, als sonst.

Sie hat doch nicht unbewusst…? Das würde natürlich erklären, warum er sie nicht erkannte.

Sie zauberte sich flucks einen Taschenspiegel und sah sich selbst in die Augen…

…und hatte recht. Sie sah aus, wie ein Todesser. Kurze, schwarze Haare, schwarze, pupillenlose Augen und dieses Grinsen, das sie jetzt auf dem Gesicht hatte…

Sie sah wieder zu Crouch Sn., der sie die ganze Zeit mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Angst ansah.

„Der Bengel bleibt hier!", bei diesen Worten kochte Amy über…vielleicht, weil sie ihn sowieso umbringen wird, vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass Harry ihr erzählt hatte, wie mies er bei den Dursleys behandelt wurde und wie ihr Onkel ihn immer betitelte.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und brüllte ein Crucio dem alten Sack entgegen. Dieser krümmte sich vor Schmerz, als Amy sich zu ihm kniete und zuckersüß fragte: „Wo ist denn sein Zauberstab?"

Immer noch sich vor Schmerzen krümmend, wies Crouch Sn. Winky an, Barty's Zauberstab zu holen.

Gemeinsam verliesen Amy und Barty das Haus seines Vaters und apparierten zu einem anderen, dass etwas abseits lag und ziemlich verwüstet aussah.

Sie waren noch nicht mal in der Nähe der Tür, als auch schon ein schrecklicher Lärm zu hören war und eine klapprige Gestalt aus der Tür kam und brüllte: „Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr hier?!"

Barty ging auf ihn zu und sah ihm verrückt ins Gesicht.

„Dich wollen wir!"

Angsterfüllt zückte der ehemalige Auror seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf seinen Gegenüber.

„Hey, Amy. Der will sich doch tatsächlich wehren."

Das war ihr Stickwort.

Amy trat aus dem „Schatten" hervor und sah nun ebenfalls in das Gesicht von Alastor „Mad-Eye" Moody.

„Nein, dass kann nicht sein. Du gehörst doch nicht zu diesem Gesindel. So haben dich James und Lily nicht erzogen."

„Oh, der alte Mann erkennt mich also wieder? Glanz Leistung Mad-Eye, aber ich fürchte, dass die beiden doch einen Fehler gemacht hatten…und jetzt diene ich dem Dunklen Lord und bereite alles für seine Wiederauferstehung vor. Und dafür brauchen wir dich."

„Warum mich? Für die Wiederauferstehung braucht ihr seinen Erzfeind."

„Und wir kommen am Besten über dich an ihn ran. Denn wenn ich ihn entführen würde, würde der senile Trottel, der sich Schulleiter schimpft, mir nicht mehr trauen und das kann ich nicht riskieren. Du verstehst?"

„Ich werde euch nicht helfen!"

Amy sah zu Barty und meinte spöttisch: „Haben wir irgendwas davon gesagt, dass er uns Harry bringt?"

„Nein:"

„Warum denkt er das dann?", sie sah wieder zu Moody, legte ihm ihre Hand auf sein Gesicht, woraufhin er bewusstlos umfiel.

„Hast du den Trank mit?"

Barty holte eine Phiole raus und entkorkte sie.

Amy riss währenddessen Moody ein Haarbüschel raus und reichte sie Barty….

**In Little Hangleton**

„Wo ist Barty?", kam ein Zischen, als Amy das Kaminzimmer betrat.

„Geblieben. Der Idiot hat uns anscheinend kommen gehört und um Verstärkung gebeten. Weasley ist unterwegs zu ihm."

„Es hat aber geklappt?"

„Ja."

„Hat Crouch Sn. denn Probleme gemacht?"

„Als ob der kein wandelndes Problem wäre…"

„Du hat meine Frage nicht beantwortet", dass Zischen hörte sich nun bedrohlich an.

„Ja, er hat Probleme gemacht, am Anfang, nach der ersten Folter hat er sich aber gefügt!"

„Bist du verrückt geworden? Ein Unverzeihlicher kann geortet werden!"

„Na und? Bis diese Idioten vom Ministerium da wären, wären wir schon längst weg!"

„Hat er dich denn erkannt?"

„Nein."

„Pass mir bloß auf, dass du ihm während des Schuljahrs nicht dein wahres Gesicht zeigst!"

„Keine Sorge, wird schon nicht passieren."

Nach einer kurzen Pause meinte Amy dann: „Ich muss los."

„Wohin?"

„Meinen Sohn abholen."

Voldemort beäugte seine treuste Todesserin etwas misstrauisch, fragte aber dann: „Seit wann bist du Mutter?"

„Seit drei Jahren!"

„Und?"

„Was und?"

„Kenn ich den Vater?"

„Nicht wirklich."

„Wo ist der kleine denn?"

„Bei seinem Ziehvater."

„Der bulgarische Trottel?"

„Viktor ist kein Trottel!"

„Du widersprichst mir?"

„Was willst du dagegen tun? Du brauchst mich noch."

„Wie recht du wiedermal hast."

Amy beugte sich leicht vor und verabschiedete sich vom Dunklen Lord und sah dann verächtig zu Wormtail, der in einer Ecke kauerte und hoffte, dass Amy es sich nicht anders überlegt und ihn doch noch umbringt.

* * *

TBC und LG

SnapeEvans


	18. Angriff auf den Hogwarts Express

_Chap 18: Enjoy & Review_

_Boa! Ich kriege regelrecht die Krise, wenn ich mir den Anfang der Story durchlese. Hab ich da einen Stuss geschrieben!_

_Sorry, dass ich so lange nicht gepostet habe, aber ich hatte voll die Schreibblockade!_

Mit Sye auf dem Arm kam Amy im Fuchsbau an.

„Fuck", fluchte sie laut und war innerlich erleichtert, dass Sye bereits schlief. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie das alles bewerkstelligen sollte und vor allem hatte sie einen verdammt großen Fehler gemacht, aus dem sie nicht mehr raus kam…Wie gut, dass es die Weasleys gab!

Sie klopfte sachte an der Tür, die sofort von Molly Weasley geöffnet wurde.

„Du bist nicht beim Spiel?", fragte Molly verdutzt.

„Ich bin eher gegangen. Sye ist mitten im Spiel eingeschlafen."

„Oh…Na komm, gib ihn mir, ich bring ihn hoch."

Dankbar gab Amy Molly ihren kleinen Schatz und setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer.

„Hast du Arthur oder jemanden der Kinder gesehen?"  
„Nein, aber dafür die Malfoys."

„Oh…Da ist dir die Lust sicherlich sofort vergangen." 

Amy lächelte nur. Molly hatte unrecht. Sie hatte sich köstlich mit Lucius amüsiert. Aber als er meinte, er und ein paar seiner „Freunde" wollen die Feierlichkeiten später etwas aufmischen, wurde sie wütend und der Todesser in ihr kam so abrupt durch, dass Malfoy nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah.

Angeschrien hatte sie ihn fast, wie er es denn wagen konnte, sich Todesser zu nennen und dabei keinen Gedanken an den Dunklen Lord zu verschwenden.

Lucius hatte sie nur angst erfüllt angesehen und Amy war sofort wieder sie selbst. Trotzdem, sein Gesicht konnte sie nicht vergessen und hatte es auch gar nicht vor.

Von Draußen hörten sie beiden Stimmen und gingen sofort raus.

Das erste, was sie sahen, war eine verstörte Ginny, die sofort in die Arme ihrer Mutter lief und weinte.

Amy schaute sich das goldene Trio an, die genauso geschockt waren.

„Was ist passiert, Arthur?", es war immer noch eigenartig, ihn nicht mehr Mr Weasley zu nennen.

„Todesser", war alles, was er raus bringen konnte.

Amy drehte sich zu Harry und dieser erzählte…

Als er zu der Stelle mit dem unbekannten Mann und dem Dunklen Mal am Himmel ankam, wurde Amy blass.

_Wie konnte Barty das nur tun? Was, wenn er erwischt worden wäre? Hatte er denn daran überhaupt nicht gedacht?_, schoss es Amy wütend durch den Kopf, doch das einzige, was sie raus würgen konnte, war ein gepresstes „Lucius".

„Lucius?"; kam es von Arthur, „was hat er denn damit zu tun?"

Amy antwortete nicht. Sie fragte Molly lediglich, ob Sye das Schuljahr wieder bei ihnen bleiben könnte und Molly, wie sollte es anders sein, nickte breit grinsend.

Wütend klopfte sie an die massive Steintür und ein schüchterner Hauself öffnete diese.

„Ist dein Herr zu Hause?", fragte Amy lieb.

Der Hauself nickte nur, bat Amy rein und führte sie in den Salon.

Dort ordnete er sie an, sich zu setzten, während er seinen Herren holte.

Der Salon war riesengroß! Im Zentrum stand die große, grüne Couch, auf der Amy saß. Gegenüber dieser war ein Kamin, im dem hellgrüne Flammen loderten. Ein Tisch und eine kleine Sitzgruppe aus weißem Leder stand am Fenster, das einzige Fenster, das es in diesem Raum gab. Am anderen Ende stand ein großes Bücherregal.

Keine fünf Minuten später kam auch Lucius in den Salon.

Amy richtete abrupt ihren Zauberstab auf Lucius.

Dieser blieb dort stehen, wo er war und schaute entsetzt in Amy's pechschwarze Augen.

„Gib mir einen Grund, Lucius, um dich am Leben zu lassen!", zischte sie.

Angesprochener hob abwehrend seine Hände.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst", meinte er unschuldig.

„Tu nicht so, als wüsstest du nichts! Ich weiß, dass du es warst, mit ein paar anderen, illoyalen Todessern, die unseren Herrn vergessen haben!"

„Ich habe ihn keines Wegs vergessen…"

„Aber auch nie nach ihm gesucht!"  
„Er lebt also noch?"  
„Mehr oder weniger."  
„Kann ich etwas tun?"

„Ja, halt dich raus. Wir kriegen dass auch ohne dich hin!", damit verschwand Amy aus dem Manor, nicht ahnend, dass eine kleine Ratte eben diese nach ihr betrat.

Zurück bei den Weasleys wurde noch einmal alles geschildert. Und Amy wurde von Wort zu Wort wütender. Sie war wütend auf Barty, weil er fast seine Tarnung hatte auffliegen lassen, aber noch wütender war sie auf Lucius, weil dieser Trottel es doch tatsächlich gewagt hatte, sich als Todesser auszugeben und dabei völlig seinen Herrn vergessen hatte. Warum es Amy jetzt so wichtig war, wusste sie nicht, schließlich war sie ja jetzt kein loyaler Todesser, also könnte es ihr doch egal sein. Warum war es das nicht?

Am erste September begaben sich alle wie jedes Jahr nach King's Cross, um mit dem Zug zur Schule zu fahren. Diesmal begleitete sie auch Sirius. Durch Harry hatte er vor zwei Monaten erfahren, dass er jetzt ein freier Mann wäre und somit frei herum laufen konnte, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass man ihn wieder nach Azkaban schicken würde.

Die Kinder und Amy wurden verabschiedet und begaben sich in den Zug.

Harry, Ron und Hermione trennten sich von dem Rest und Amy begab sich in den vordersten Teil des Zuges, wo die Schulsprecher saßen.

Auf halbem Wege sprang die Tür zur Schulsprecherabteilung auf und Draco Malfoy betrat das Abteil.

„Könnte ich kurz unter vier Augen mit Ihnen sprechen, Professor?", fragte er kleinlaut.

Amy, nicht ahnend, was Draco von ihr wollte, ordnete die beiden Schulsprecher an, das Abteil zu verlassen.

Diese taten auch, wie ihnen geheißen und verließen fast fluchtartig das Abteil.

„Setzt dich, Draco" Dieser setzte sich gegenüber und schaute auf seine auf dem Schoss gefalteten Hände.

Da er keine Anstalten machte zu reden, fragte Amy einfach gerade heraus, warum Draco sie denn aufgesucht hat.

„Ich...Ich...", doch er kam nicht dazu, da der Zug zu einem plötzlichen Stillstand kam. Erschrocken, es könnten wieder Dementoren sein, verbarrikadierten sich sämtliche Schüler in ihren Abteilungen. Doch das würde die Dementoren sicherlich nicht aufhalten, wenn es denn welche wären.

„Draco rühre dich nicht vom Fleck." Amy zückte ihren Zauberstab, sprach einen Schutzbann über die Abteiltür und verschwand, um nach der Ursache zu suchen.

Sie musste nicht lange suchen, durch die Fenster des Zuges sah sie mehreren Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen auf einen der Türen zusteuern.

Ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken, was es für Folgen haben könnte, verwandelte sich Amy in die bösartige Todesserin, die sie manchmal war.

Als sie die Tür erreichte, standen vor ihr mindestens zehn Todesser.

„Illoyale Arschlöcher", kam es von Amy, ehe sie einen der stärksten Schutzzauber über den ganzen Zug.

Mit dem Wissen, dass die Todesser den Zug nicht mehr betreten konnten und das die Schüler zu große Angst hatten, um aus den Abteilungen zu kommen, nahm einer der Todesser seine Maske ab. Es war kein anderer als Lucius Malfoy persönlich.

„Wir wollten dir nur behilflich sein", meinte er dann.

„Wobei denn?", spie Amy. „Potter zu holen", kam es ruhig von Lucius.

„Wir, Barty, der Dunkle Lord und ich haben einen Plan, einen verdammt guten. Wir brauchen euch nicht dabei", bei den Worten schloss sie die Tür wieder und nahm den Zauber vom Zug, den die Todesser auf ihn gelegt hatten und der Zug fuhr weiter.

Sicher, dass die Todesser nicht mehr wieder kommen würden, machte sich Amy wieder auf den Weg zurück zum Schulsprecherabteil.

„Also, Draco. Was war es, worüber du mit mir sprechen wolltest?"

Draco schaute nur auf, wissend, dass die Gefahr vorbei war, da die Professorin sonst nicht so ruhig wäre.

Er kämpfte noch mit sich selber, wusste nicht genau, ob sie es denn überhaupt interessieren würde.

Er war zwar kein Gryffindor, doch er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und sprach die beiden Wörter aus, die ihm seit einer Weile auf der Zunge lagen.

„Hermione Granger"

_So. Endlich. Chap 18 feritg. Lasst schön Reviews da._

_LG SnapeEvans_


End file.
